Sleeping Yuuri
by Yumi-chan Hamano
Summary: Yuuri Shibuya and Prince Yuuri have switched places! What would happen to the two, their worlds and their futures ahead?
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank xprincewolf09 and his/her story 'Yuuri in wonderland'. That story has inspired me to write this story! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?"<p>

"Yeah fine" Yuuri said, then his vision focus and saw a very similar person.

"Wolfram? Is that you?" Yuuri asked in confusion.

"Yes, that is my name. How do you know?" Wolfram asked "Actually, I should ask who wouldn't know. The prince locked in his own castle and not allowed to go outside"

"Where am I?" Yuuri asked and Wolfram let out a chuckle.

"You're in the forest, of course" Wolfram said.

"Lord Wolfram! Lord Wolfram! We know you're here! There's no need to hide" a voice called out.

"My mother must have send guards again" Wolfram said sadly "May I get your name?"

"My name is Yuki" Yuuri said but that wasn't his name.

"Well Yuki, I wish to see you again" Wolfram said getting onto his horse and riding off. Yuuri felt himself blushing and heart raced really fast.

'Am I falling for Wolfram? I felt like this once before when I was with him. What's wrong with me?' Yuuri thought.

"Yuki! Yuki, where are you?" a voice called out, very similar to Conrad's voice.

"I'm here" Yuuri called out in response.

'My name is definitely NOT Yuki!' Yuuri thought to himself.

"Yuki, you know how unsafe it is out here" Conrad said very concerned.

"I'm sorry but my name isn't Yuki. It's Yuu-" Conrad quickly covered his mouth and looked around cautiously.

"You also know it's dangerous to speak your name in public" Conrad said and Yuuri nodded so Conrad would let go "Come along now, let's get you home"

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"Yuuri! Yuuri! I'm so sorry" Wolfram said with his fiancé in his arms.

"I shouldn't have run away from you" Wolfram said and was on the verge of tears when he felt Yuuri moved.

"Yuuri" Wolfram said in relieve and happiness.

"How do you know that?" Yuuri asked and tried to get away from Wolfram but was too weak.

"What do you mean 'How do you know that'? You're my fiancé!" Wolfram said surprised, angry, and concern.

"I'm sorry, I have to talk to my guardians" Yuuri said strictly.

"Who are they?" Wolfram asked.

"Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal" Yuuri said and Wolfram sat there, dumbfounded.

"WHAT?"

So that the beginning! Please Read & Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to Elle for reviewing my story! I'm so sorry about the confusion but this chapter should answer most of your questions! By the way, this story is not going to be updated very often because my first priority is Kyo Kara Maoh! Also, I have an idea for a new story and I was hoping that you, the readers, could help me think of a name for the story! I'm really bad at story names, PLEASE HELP! The summary is going to be at the end of this story and my profile! Please enjoy chapter two!

* * *

><p>"What's wrong? Oh yeah, I didn't get your name, what is it?" Yuuri asked with the same smile that his fiancé has. Tears rolled down Wolfram's face "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"<p>

Wolfram putted Yuuri closer and kissed him. Yuuri pushed Wolfram off him and slapped him, hard.

"Why did you do that? I might be gay but you didn't have to do that" Yuuri yelled at him.

"Wolfram" Conrad exclaimed and ran to his brother "What happened to you?"

"I don't know. Yuuri, he…" Wolfram said with more tears down his face.

"Please apologize to Wolfram for whatever you did" Conrad said sternly.

"I'm sorry that you kissed me and because of my reflex, I slapped you" Yuuri said.

"That's the worse apology I ever heard" Wolfram complained.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm so cocky because I grow up with no friends and three guardians. One guardian is over-emotional, another that I'm even sure that he cares about, and another" Yuuri turned around and hugged his knees so no one could see his face "whom I trusted the most, turned his back on me and helped a stranger I don't even know" Yuuri started to sob loudly and Conrad looked at Wolfram, who whispered something to him. Conrad looked shock at Wolfram and went to Yuuri. He tapped Yuuri on the shoulder and Yuuri looked up at him. Yuuri suddenly tackled him with a hug, still crying, and didn't let go. Conrad carried Yuuri back to the castle with Wolfram following.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"What do you mean I'm engaged with someone I don't even know?" Yuuri demanded.

"I'm sorry, we should have told you the whole truth before" Gunter said.

"Whole truth?" Yuuri said questioningly.

"Let me explain it me clearly" Conrad said "Your parents are King Shoma and Queen Miko. You are Prince Yuuri not Yuki. When you were a baby, you were cursed that die on your eighteenth birthday, which is in a week. We tried to reverse the curse but the best we could do is that you would fall into deep sleep until you receive a true love's kiss. We moved to the forest to ensure that you would be safe. You and Prince Wolfram were engaged since you were little kids. We will be moving back to the castle the day after tomorrow and you will spend some time with your fiancé".

'Great, I'm engaged with Wolfram again' Yuuri thought.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Gunter asked, extremely concerned.

"It's just that I don't belong here" Yuuri said.

"Of course you don't, you belong in the castle with your parents" Conrad said.

"That's not what I meant! I don't belong in this world" Yuuri said. Conrad, Gunter, even Gwendal looked shocked and were speechless.

"What do you mean you don't belong here?" Gwendal said in his usual tone.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"I'm sorry Conrad" Yuuri said, blushing in embarrassment.

"You still didn't apologize to Wolfram" Conrad said.

"Do I have to?" Yuuri whined and Conrad glared at him.

"Fine" Yuuri said, turning to Wolfram "I'm sorry"

"You don't sound sincere" Conrad scolded. Yuuri opened his mouth but Gunter bursted into the room.

"Your Majesty! Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?" Gunter said and gave Yuuri a death hug.

"You are so emotional. For the last time, I'm fine" Yuuri said, easily pushing away Gunter.

"You're so cold to me. Do you hate me?" Gunter said, bursting into tears.

"I always was and always will be but no, I don't hate you" Yuuri said.

"Yuuri!" Greta exclaimed and ran to her 'father'.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Yuuri asked the little girl.

"Yuuri" Greta said and started to cry.

"There, there. I'm sorry but I don't know you" Yuuri said, patting her head soothingly.

"Greta, if it makes you feel any better, this is not your father" Conrad said.

"He's not" Greta said wiping her tears.

"I could try and show your father" Yuuri said with a heart-warming smile.

"You could?" Conrad and Wolfram exclaimed at the same time.

"I can try but even if I do manage to find him, it's not going to last long" Yuuri warned.

"As long as I can see Yuuri, then I'm fine" Greta said and Yuuri nodded. He toke off his purple pendant necklace and let go of it. It floated in front of him and everyone was amazed. He closed his eyes and the pendant started to glow. The image of Yuuri with Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal appeared.

"_You really don't seem to be our Yuuri. You're far too nice" Gwendal said._

"_I'm pretty sure he's nice too. I do wonder what your Yuuri is" Yuuri said with a smile._

"_If you're here, then he's probably in your world" Conrad said._

"_I do hope Wolfram behaves himself" Yuuri said._

"I do behave myself" Wolfram fumed.

"_Well, we try on get you back to the other world before the wedding" Conrad said._

"_So I have to marry Prince Wolfram if your Yuuri doesn't come back in time?" Yuuri complained._

"_Precisely" Gwendal said._

The image disappears and Yuuri, panting heavily, is trying to hold himself up.

"Yuuri! Are you okay?" Greta exclaimed

"Sorry, that's all long as I can hold it" Yuuri said, kindly.

"That's okay. I saw that Yuuri's fine" Greta said.

"You should rest now" Conrad said.

"Thanks Conrad" Yuuri said as Conrad helped him into bed. Wolfram walked out of the room quietly hoping that no one would know. He headed towards his room and closed the door behind him. He staggered towards his bed and fell cry.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuri. It's all my fault" Wolfram said to himself. He slowly cried himself to sleep, unknown that Greta and Conrad were outside his room.

"_Yuuri! Where were you?" Wolfram demanded._

"_Uhh… I was with Conrad" Yuuri said, nervously._

"_You lousy cheater!" Wolfram shouted before running away from Yuuri._

"_Wolfram, wait!" Yuuri called running after him. Wolfram ran onto the forest with Yuuri far behind him. Suddenly, there was a very bright light and Yuuri screamed._

"_Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled, turning around to face Yuuri but was blinded by the light. When the light died down, Wolfram ran back and found Yuuri unconscious. Wolfram held Yuuri close to him. Wolfram totally ignored the fact that Yuuri wasn't wearing his usual black uniform, instead he wore a white shirt, and dark blue pants, and brown high boots. Wolfram was too worried to realize it._

"Wolfram, Wolfram" Conrad called. Wolfram unwillingly woke up with a groan "It's time for dinner"

"I don't feel like eating" Wolfram said turning over, his back facing Conrad.

"You have to eat something" Conrad insisted.

"I don't feel well" Wolfram said.

"Do you want me to get Gisela?" Conrad asked.

"Gisela can't help" Wolfram said.

"Wolfram, I know that you're very worried about Yuuri but you know that we're going to get him back. Our Yuuri, your fiancé. Now come on, Greta's very worried about you" Conrad said.

"What?" Wolfram exclaimed, sitting up.

"We followed you when you left. Do you want Greta to worry even more?" Conrad asked.

"No, but does anyone else know that this is not our Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, as they left his room.

"No, we didn't tell anyone yet. We were planning to do that tomorrow" Conrad said.

"Why tomorrow?" Wolfram asked.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Cheri asked, giving Wolfram a bear hug.

"Nothing!" Wolfram said "Mother, please let go!"

"Where's Yuuri?" Cheri asked, not seeing the young maoh behind them.

"He's asleep" Conrad answered "We shouldn't bother him".

"We shouldn't bother Yuuri. That's not even him" Wolfram muttered.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"Thanks for the meal. It was delicious" Yuuri said.

"Gwendal is really talented at cooking" Gunter said.

"Gwendal cooked this meal" Yuuri said, really surprised.

"Yes, he's the one that cooks for everyone" Conrad said.

"What?" Yuuri said in surprise.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Gwendal asked.

"No, that's not what I meant" Yuuri said nervously "It's just new to me"

"Don't worry, he would hold it against you" Gunter said.

"He looks like he will" Yuuri said.

"You should rest, I'll show you to your room" Conrad said, getting up.

"Sure, thanks" Yuuri said, also getting up and following Conrad.

"How do you think we are going to get Prince Yuuri back?" Gunter asked.

"I have no clue" Gwendal said "You could check your book and find something on opening portals"

"AHH! PRINCE YUURI!" Gunter wailed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Gwendal said.

* * *

><p>The three 'god fathers' do kind of have the same personality but somethings are different! Please read &amp; review!<p>

So this is the summary that I probably use for my story summary unless there are some mistakes:

Yuuri Shibuya finally accepts Wolfram's feeling for him. After a month of thinking, Yuuri decided to make his move. Unfortunately, an accident happens to Wolfram and someone offers to help save Wolfram but it comes with a price. In exchange for Wolfram's life, Yuuri has to give up his memories. Without second thought, Yuuri agrees. Soon enough, they find out what happened to their beloved king and searches for the shards of Yuuri's memories.

Please help me think of the name of the story! Tell me through reviewing or PM me! Thank you very much for those who care!


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks to HoneyBorgQueen and Elle von Werner for reviewing my story! On with chapter 3!

* * *

><p>"Yuuri, Yuuri" Conrad said and Yuuri mumbled a bit.<p>

"It's time to wake up" Conrad said and Yuuri slowly got up.

"Morning" Yuuri mumbled and rub his eyes.

"I see you're not a morning person" Conrad said.

"No, I usually get kick off the bed by my fiancé" Yuuri said, getting off the bed.

"I was worried you would sleep well" Conrad said.

"Don't worry, I had worst" Yuuri said walking downstairs "Where's Gunter and Gwendal?"

"They must have headed out" Conrad said "Go ahead, eat breakfast. I'll be back real quick"

"Sure" Yuuri said before Conrad left. Yuuri ate his breakfast and looked around. It was funny that they didn't have any pictures or they don't even have anything like that.

"Sorry I toke so long" Conrad apologized which startled Yuuri.

"That's okay" Yuuri said "I have a question"

"What is it?" Conrad said.

"Are you the only ones living in this forest?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, why?" Conrad said.

"So your Yuuri doesn't have any friends, does he?" Yuuri said.

"No, he doesn't" Conrad said.

"I must be boring for him" Yuuri said, looking sad.

"Is there something wrong?" Conrad said.

"Gwendal said that I was too nice to be your Yuuri" Yuuri said "I'm pretty sure he would be better if he had friends"

"What do you mean?" Conrad said.

"Not to be rude or anything but I pretty sure he treats you guys as his guardians, not his friends. He needs someone about his age as a friend. Sometime I tell things to my friend and not my parents but I just saying that it's good to have friends" Yuuri said with a smile "Sorry that was random"

"No, that was actually impressive" Conrad said.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"Wolfram, Wolfram, wake up" Conrad called.

"Mm, few more minutes" Wolfram muttered.

"Wolfram, wake up" Greta said.

"Give me a few more minutes" Wolfram said.

"Wake up!" Yuuri yelled and Wolfram woke up for sure.

"I told you to give me a few more minutes" Wolfram hissed.

"Oh you did, I must have missed it" Yuuri said.

"Why you!" Wolfram was about to punch him when Conrad stopped him.

"Wolfram, you need to get ready" Conrad said "We wait for you outside"

"Fine" Wolfram muttered and they leave to wait outside.

"Why do we have to wait for him?" He heard Yuuri say. He didn't get much sleep and Greta knew that. He kept on thinking about Yuuri. _His _Yuuri. Wolfram finished getting dress and walked outside.

"What toke you so long?" Yuuri asked.

"None of your business" Wolfram said before walking away with the others following. Yuuri kept on yelling at Wolfram. Greta and Conrad sighed at the sight.

"Wolfram really misses Yuuri" Greta said.

"I know" Conrad said "He taking this too hard on himself"

Wolfram pushed open the door and they entered the room.

"Your Majesty, I missed you sooooooooooo much" Gunter said and ran to give his 'king' a hug when he sided to the side "You're so cold to me"

"Gunter, shut up!" Gwendal said, rubbing his temples.

"Wolfie" Cheri ran to her son and gave him a hug "Why so glum?"

"We'll tell you about after breakfast" Conrad said and Cheri released her son. Wolfram, Conrad, Yuuri, and Greta toke their seats and breakfast was quiet. Everyone knew there was something off about the Maoh but no one spoke up.

"Now, would you care to explain what is going on?" Gwendal asked when everyone finished.

"Straight to the point, this isn't our Yuuri" Wolfram said and everyone stared at Yuuri, shocked.

"What do you mean Wolfram?" Cheri asked.

"I'm not sure myself how I got here but I apparently changed place with your Yuuri and I'm stuck here until I or my guardians find a way for us to go back to our original world" Yuuri said and everyone was in total shock except for the people who knows.

"And you failed to tell me this early?" Gwendal said.

"Yuuri wasn't feeling very well and I knew that if we told you, Yuuri would be asked endless questions" Conrad said.

"What's going to happen our Yuuri then?" Gunter said.

"Hmm, I was in the forest so I'm pretty sure my guardians found him" Yuuri said.

"And knowing Yuuri, he going to tell them everything" Wolfram said.

"Oh yeah, I just remember something really important" Yuuri said.

"What is it?" Greta asked.

"I'm supposed to marry some royalty in a few days for peacekeeping or something like that" Yuuri said.

"WHAT!"

"That means my fiancé has to marry some other person" Wolfram said.

"Yup" Yuuri said "You're not as stupid as I thought"

Wolfram was positively 100% mad. He could get Yuuri to marry his before and now he's going to marry some else.

"Wolfram, calm down. I'm sure he will explain to them that there was a mistake" Conrad said.

"What if he doesn't" Wolfram said, getting up "Please excuse me"

"Wolfie" Cheri said, looking at her son's fading figure.

"Maybe we could ask Shinou and His Excellency to help"

"Yozak? When did you come back?" Conrad asked.

"Came back this morning. I couldn't help but eavesdrop" Yozak said "You really do look like the kiddo"

"Conrad, would you care to take Yozak and Yuuri with you to the Temple?" Gwendal asked.

"Not a problem" Conrad said "We shall depart now"

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"Conrad" Yuuri said "May I go outside for a little while?"

"Sure, but don't take too long" Conrad replied.

"Thanks" Yuuri said and headed outside. He walked around and started walking around. He noticed a field of flowers and walked towards it. The flowers reminded him of the flowers Cheri-sama plants. A single tears fell and was wiped away by a hand.

"Tears don't suit you" the man purred. Yuuri turned to face the man and found that it was Wolfram. Shocked, Yuuri fell back and was caught by Wolfram. He quickly stood up and bowed in gratitude.

"Thank you very much" Yuuri said, his face was red from how close Wolfram was. But he remembered that wasn't his fiancé and he felt a sting of pain. Yuuri did admit to himself that he fell love with the blonde but still didn't have the courage to tell him.

"Its fine" Wolfram said "I'm glad to meet someone that doesn't think of me as a prince but a person"

"Don't you have any friends?" Yuuri asked.

"Can't say I do. I do have people who would play with me but they would always ask me to marry them. Luckily, I'm already engaged so I keep on telling them I have a fiancé"

'This Wolfram uses the engagement to keep people away from him and my… the other Wolfram uses it to make sure I don't get a girlfriend' Yuuri thought.

"Is there something wrong? You blanked out for a while" Wolfram asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking about something" Yuuri said.

"I should go now" Wolfram said, walking up to Yuuri. He grabbed his shoulder and softly pressed his lips against Yuuri's. His eyes went wide at Wolfram's sudden action. Wolfram released Yuuri and headed towards his horse.

"Goodbye Yuki, I hope to see you tomorrow" Wolfram said before leaving.

"Bye" Yuuri's mind was still trying to process what happened. He stood there for a few more seconds before shaking his head and walked back to the house.

"Welcome back" Conrad said cheerfully and saw that there was something troubling Yuuri "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll be in my room" Yuuri said before leaving.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"How much long do we have to wait?" Yuuri said impatiently.

"Not much long, you arrived a little early then I expect, _Yuuri_."

"Your Excellency, you were expecting us?" Conrad asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I'm late. There was something very interesting…" Murata sentence trailed off and noticed Yuuri look at his weirdly "Is there something wrong with me?"

"I don't know, you look familiar, that's all" Yuuri said, shaking his head.

"Come in, we have something to show you"

"Shinou, I thought you were keeping an eye on Shibuya" Murata said.

"Shibuya?"

"Oops, I gave it away too early. If you guys came earlier, you could have seen something very interesting" Murata said, walking away with the others following.

"Are you sure we should show them?" Shinou asked quietly so only Murata could hear.

"Yes, why else do you think they came here?" Murata asked.

"Do you think we should tell them about the kiss?" Shinou asked with an evil smile.

"I'll think about it" Murata said.

"Welcome back" Ulrike greeted.

"How's Shibuya?" Murata asked.

"He's still resting in the room" Ulrike replied and noticed Yuuri "I believe we never met before. My name is Ulrike, the head priest"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ulrike" Yuuri said with a slight bow.

"If you could be like that all the time" Wolfram commented.

"And if you would be less annoying yourself" Yuuri retorted.

"That looks exactly like me" Conrad's voice caught the attention of the two boys.

"It not just you, there's also Gwendal, Gunter and…" Murata paused before saying "Wolfram"

"It's also interesting that your names and appearance are the same but I never saw Wolfram" Yuuri said.

"Can you get what they're saying?" Wolfram asked.

"No, I was already hard to keep the visual" Shinou said.

"I could probably help with that" Yuuri said and toke off his pendant.

"Is it alright?" Conrad asked, concerned about what happened the last time.

"Its fine, it's actually much easier for me to get sound than visual" Yuuri said and the pendant started glow and everything was heard.

"_Are you sure?" Conrad said._

"_Yeah, I'm just tired" Yuuri said with a reassuring smile._

"_Lunch is almost done, you should come down soon" Conrad said before leaving. Yuuri remembered about the kiss and a blush crept on to his face. He shook his head and headed to the door._

"Do you think we can communicate with him?" Murata asked.

"Yeah, give it a try" Yuuri said.

"Shibuya, can you hear me?" Murata asked.

_Yuuri turned around and tried to locate the voice which sounded like Murata._

"_Murata, is that you?" Yuuri asked._

"It seemed to work" Murata said "Shibuya, how's your condition right now?"

"_Besides that I'm in some other world and tomorrow I have to go to some castle with people thinking I'm their prince, then I'm fine" Yuuri said "Oh and did I mention that I have to marry some guy that looks like Wolfram"_

"You what?"

"_Murata, is this some sick joke of Shinou's?" Yuuri asked._

"I would never do something like that" Shinou complained.

"_Sure you wouldn't, seriously, do you have some way to get me out of here? I don't want to be dragged to the alter and marry an alternate Wolfram" Yuuri whined._

"Why not? You seemed to enjoy your kiss" Murata commented.

"_Never mention that again. Especially in front of Wolfram" Yuuri said while blushing furiously._

"What shouldn't he mention in front of me?" Wolfram said with veins popped out.

"_Wolfram! Murata, why didn't you tell me Wolfram was there! His going to kill me when he gets his hands on me!" Yuuri exclaimed._

"_Yuuri, is something wrong?" Conrad called from downstairs._

"_Nothing, I'm coming" Yuuri replied "So should we continue this later or is there something you want to tell the people hear?"_

"Hey, do you think you can get them to talk to me?" Yuuri asked.

"_I don't recognize your voice, who may you be?" Yuuri asked._

"I'm the Yuuri from that world" Yuuri said "Do you think you can get them to cooperate?"

"_I'm sure they would love to hear from you" Yuuri said and headed downstairs "Especially Gunter"_

"Don't even mention about him" Yuuri said with disgust.

"_Hey Conrad, if I tell you that you can talk to people from another world, what would you do?" Yuuri asked._

"_Why are you asking such a question? It utter nonsense" Gwendal said._

'_I was expecting that from Gwendal' Yuuri thought._

"Yuuri, keep in mind this will only work if they believe" Yuuri said.

"_Easier said than done" Yuuri muttered._

"_Did you say something?" Conrad asked._

"_Mm… Conrad, you still did answer the question" Yuuri said, pouting._

"_If we could hear Prince Yuuri, then that would be fantastic" Conrad answered._

"I got it. Conrad, can you hear me?" Yuuri asked.

"_Prince Yuuri?" Conrad asked._

"It's me, do you remember that time Gunter was supposed to teach me this but I failed" Yuuri asked.

"_Of course, how could I forget" Conrad said with a chuckle._

"Well, I kind of mastered it" Yuuri said "I can only talk to them if they believe and since Gwendal is such a thick head and Gunter is an over emotional freak, I can only talk to you and the other Yuuri"

"_So what are your orders, Prince Yuuri?" Conrad asked._

"Get Gunter to do some research on portals and traveling methods" Yuuri said "And get Gwendal to stop being such a thick head"

"_Gunter is already doing the research and I don't think we can change Gwendal" Conrad said._

"_We can try convincing him" Yuuri suggested._

"What part of 'Gwendal is such a thick head' did you not get?" Yuuri asked, starting to lose his patience.

"_We could still try" Yuuri complained _and Yuuri sighs.

"Look, if I don't make it back for the wedding, you have to marry the dude" Yuuri said.

"_What?" Yuuri exclaimed._

"I didn't say it's going to say like that" Yuuri said as his patience wears thin "You'll marry him in the place of me and if I do come back, you can go back"

"_Like you said 'if you do come back', if you don't then I be stuck with Wolfram" Yuuri complained "I already told my fiancé that I'm too young to marry whenever he mention marriage"_

"That's only because you're a wimp" Wolfram said.

"_I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri complained._

"If you're not, then when you come back, you're going to marry me" Wolfram said.

"_Wolfram, don't be like that" Yuuri whined._

"Anyways, carry out that plan and stop complaining" Yuuri said before shut off the connection.

"Why did you do that? I don't want my fiancé to marry someone that looks like me" Wolfram said.

"Not to mention he is so much nice than you" Murata said.

"Shut up" Wolfram said as a fireball fires up in his hand.

"Calm down Wolfram, you don't want to burn down this Temple" Conrad said.

"No, but I want to burn them" Wolfram said, meaning both Murata and Yuuri.

"Don't worry, I trust that we'll find a way out of this mess before the wedding" Yuuri said "Or they could have told my parents that Yuuri wasn't their son and postponed the marriage"

"Then why didn't you tell them that?" Wolfram asked as is anger level rises once again.

"What do you think the chance that they will believe them?" Yuuri asked.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"So now what?" Yuuri said.

"I guess we have to follow what he suggested" Conrad said.

"But I don't want to marry Wolfram" Yuuri complained.

"How about we check on Gunter and tell him what happened" Conrad suggested.

"Sure" Yuuri said "What happened to Gwendal?"

"He must have gone to the castle" Conrad said.

"Eh, why?" Yuuri asked.

"Your arrival is going to be big" Conrad said.

"Not again" Yuuri complained.

"Again?" Conrad questioned.

"I told you that I belong to the other where your Yuuri is but I actually came from other world. So during my first visit, I had to ride on my own and I had no clue how to ride a horse at the time. I made it through alright but once I passed the gates of the castle, the horse went wild and I gotten thrown off right at the entrance of the castle" Yuuri said "Even today, I still think if it was an accident or someone did it on purpose"

"Don't worry about, you'll be in a carriage that is heavily guarded" Conrad said.

"Why?" Yuuri asked innocently.

"Because the whole kingdom is still worried about Saralegui" Conrad said.

'A ha ha, Sara's a bad person in this world' Yuuri thought.

"Gunter, are you busy?" Conrad asked after knocking on the door.

"Come in" Gunter said.

"Gunter, Prince Yuuri told us" Gunter ran up to Conrad and his eyes were sparkling.

"Uh Gunter, can I get some personal space" Conrad asked and Gunter backed off a bit still a little too close for comfort.

"Prince Yuuri said that you research about portals and have you found anything?" Conrad asked.

"Yes, portals can be opened by many ways but the hard part is to locate your destination" Gunter said "And the pathway may not be stable"

"Is there anyways to stabilize the pathway and make sure the destination is correct?" Yuuri asked.

"I'll keep on researching on" Gunter said, returning back to his work.

"Thanks" Yuuri said before they left

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"Wolfram, how did it go?" Gwendal said but Wolfram walked right past him like he wasn't there.

"Conrad, what happened this time?" Gwendal asked.

"If I don't return back to my world before the wedding, your Yuuri has to take my place" Yuuri said also walking past Gwendal.

"Whose idea was it?" Gwendal asked.

"Mine" Yuuri replied continue walking.

"Now can someone explain to me why you let him make that decision?" Gwendal asked, rubbing his temples.

"Well, we couldn't think of any other plans and no one objected…" Yozak trailed off as Gwendal had a look that said 'shut your mouth'.

"Is anything being done to help this?" Gwendal asked.

"Murata and Shinou are watching over His Majesty and someone in the other world named Gunter is doing some research on portals" Conrad said.

"Is there anything else you found out?" Gwendal asked.

"Apparently, it was Shinou who brought Yuuri here and send His Majesty there" Conrad said.

"If it wasn't Shinou, then who was it?" Gwendal asked.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes"

"If this doesn't work out, you know the price"

"I'm willing to pay the price"

"Very well, you have yourself a deal" the voice said 'but you WILL be the one who suffers'

* * *

><p>Hehe, you'll find out who switch their places and the two people in the last conversation! ! I apologize if there are any confusion. Please tell me about it and I will explain it the best I can! Please read &amp; review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to Elle von Werner for reviewing my story! This time the story focuses more on Prince Yuuri's world! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Yuuri, Yuuri, it's time to wake up" Conrad said.<p>

"Mm" Yuuri slowly opened his eyes "Isn't this a little too early? The sun isn't even up yet"

"We have to be in the castle before everyone wakes up" Conrad said.

"Why?" Yuuri mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Like you said you don't want to be crowded by people" Conrad said.

"I'm going to fall asleep soon if you keep talking" Yuuri said with a yawn.

"This way" Conrad said, leading the sleepy Yuuri to the carriage where Gunter and Gwendal were waiting.

"What toke you so long?" Gwendal complained.

"I'm sorry for not being usual to waking up so early" Yuuri said.

"That isn't a reason" Gwendal said.

"You know, smiling wouldn't hurt anyone" Yuuri said before getting in the carriage.

"Conrad, get in the carriage with him" Gwendal said.

"I wanted to" Gunter whined.

~Sleeping Yuuri ~

"Gunter, do you find anything yet?"

"Yes but it's not really useful" Gunter said.

"Anything is useful now"

"Well, it says there are many ways of travelling between worlds but there are methods that prevents you from going back" Gunter said "And some where you have time limits at you go back when your times up"

"That was helpful IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW" Yuuri said.

"Did you find anything?" Conrad said.

"Unfortunately no, most of these books mention about something about Earth" Yuuri said.

"I see" Conrad said "May you should take a break?"

"And risk seeing that" Yuuri paused seeing Conrad's glare "your _sweet_ little brother. I rather be in here doing research and get myself home"

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"How long till we get to the castle?" Yuuri asked.

"Not much longer"

"Can I sleep when we get there?" Yuuri whined.

"Yes, but it may not be long" Conrad said.

"So what should I do so my cover isn't blown?" Yuuri asked.

"Well, now much actually. Only the three of us has been with Prince Yuuri all these years but it might be troublesome when Prince Yuuri gets back because you two have different personality"

"Why can't we just tell them that their son isn't me?" Yuuri asked.

"His parents haven't seen him in seventeen and almost eighteen years. Then someone like their son comes and tells them their son isn't here at the moment and that he may never come back isn't the best idea" Conrad said.

"It's better than them growing attached to me and then their son does come back. Which do you think will hurt more? Besides I look the same as their son so they at least have some idea of him" Yuuri said.

"I can see where you're trying to go but what did you have in mind?" Conrad asked.

"I was thinking that we tell only his parents that I'm not their son" Yuuri said "Okay maybe after they have calm down from happiness.

"I see" Conrad said.

"I guess we'll have to continue the wedding so it doesn't raise suspicion" Yuuri said.

"That is pretty well planned" Conrad complimented.

"I'm just hoping his parents wouldn't be too upset that their son is in my world" Yuuri said.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"My baby, I'm so glad you're okay"

"Now, now my queen, you must be gentler to him"

"But I have seen him in such a long time" Miko complained.

"I do realize that my queen" Sohma said.

"Um… may I ask a favour?" Yuuri spoke up.

"What is it my son?" Sohma asked.

"Is it okay that we talk privately like the four of us?" Yuuri said and shrank back a little because he suggestion was a little inappropriate.

"Yes, that will be fine. Everyone out" Sohma said demandingly.

"Your Majesty, that isn't the best idea" one of his guard said.

"Are you trying to tell me I can't even trust my own son?" Sohma said sternly and Yuuri wanted to be anywhere else but here but he knew he had to tell them as soon as possible.

"No, Your Majesty. We'll be outside waiting for your orders" the guard said and left.

"Now my son, what did you want to speak of in private?" Sohma asked. Yuuri hesitated and didn't know how to tell them about their son.

"Would you like it if I told them?" Conrad offered and Yuuri nodded his head "Your Majesty, I'm very sorry to say this but this isn't your son and before you jump to any conclusions, your son is fine"

"Then who's this?" Miko asked.

"You see, this child is also named Yuuri but he is apparently from a different world" Conrad said "They both look the same but they have very difference personalities"

"Then where is my son?" Sohma demanded.

"As Conrad told you, I'm from another world. Your son is in the world I'm from. There is no need to worry, your son communicated with us somehow and told us he's fine" Yuuri said.

"Why must we talk about this matter in private then?" Sohma said.

"Unfortunately, we have no idea how to get your son here or me back. Your son told us that we should continue the wedding as planned. I thought that it would be better for you to know who I really am than live a lie that I'm your son" Yuuri said "I didn't want everyone to worry so I decided to only tell you two since you're his parents"

"You have a very kind and considerate heart but what shall we do from now on?" Sohma said.

"You have to pretend that Yuuri is your son and we'll continue the wedding as plan. Gunter and Yuuri's friends from the other world are doing research to help the situation" Conrad said.

"We should tell Prince Wolfram about this as well because it might get confusing if my son does come back" Miko said.

"I'm sure your son will come back" Yuuri said with a smile.

"What is the schedule you had for Prince Yuuri before the wedding?" Conrad asked.

"Oh yes, the schedule. Today was supposed to be a relaxing day. Tomorrow and the days following that was for the two to spend time together before they marry" Sohma said.

"I have a question but it may sound stupid" Yuuri said.

"Go ahead, I would like to know" Miko said.

"Well, your son needs a kiss from his true love so why must it be Prince Wolfram? And why does the wedding have to be so soon" Yuuri said.

"I know my son would be saved if he receives a kiss from his true love but I made a promise Lady Cecilie. So I engaged my son to her son" Sohma said "But there is another reason that the wedding needs to be so soon"

* * *

><p>I intentionally made it a cliffhanger! I'm sorry that the chapter is so short but I couldn't really think of anything to write! I have something in mind but I want to leave it as a cliffhanger first!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to Elle von Werner for reviewing my story! You're the only one whose review so far and I like to thank you for your support! Here's chapter 5!

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Prince Wolfram isn't coming?" Sohma asked demandingly and the messenger was frightened for life.<p>

"Calm down, and let him explain things" Miko suggested "Please go on"

"My Lady has sent me to tell you that Prince Wolfram isn't coming today because something important has come up"

"Something important? What can be more important?"

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"What do you mean he escaped again?" Cheri asked.

"We have no idea how he escaped but he ran off again"

"Normally I wouldn't mind but today is special" Cheri muttered "Can't he behave even for a second!"

"My lady, what are your orders?"

"I want everyone out there to search for my son and bring him back" Cheri demanded "and send someone to King Sohma to report that my son isn't available today."

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"I know no idea. I was sent here to tell you he would not be coming today" the messenger said. His legs shaking like it was made out of Jell-O.

"You're dismissed" Sohma said and the messenger ran as fast as he could. Sohma sighed and rubbed his temples "What else can go wrong?"

"My Lord, we have a special visitor" a soldier reported.

"Who is it?" Sohma asked.

"Lord Ken Murata"

'Now the day can't get any worse' Sohma thought "Send him in"

"Honey" Miko said with uneasiness in her voice.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"What do you mean I have to stay in my room?" Yuuri complained and pouted like a little kid.

"Orders are orders Yuuri, now be a good boy and stay in your room" Conrad said "Prince Wolfram is coming today and you are ordered to stay until his arrival"

"But it's so boring" Yuuri complained.

"Why don't you tell me about your world?" Conrad asked.

"Which one the one I grew up in or the one I rule?"

"The one you rule"

"Umm… Conrad, are you and Gwendal related in anyway?"

"I think of him as a brother but we're not bonded by blood"

"In my world, Gwendal is the eldest, then there's you and… Wolfram…"

"Go on"

"Your ur… their mother was the previous ruler. Gunter was my history teacher but I would always sneak away from is boring lessons" Yuuri said and Conrad chuckle "What's so funny?"

"Prince Yuuri also calls his studies with Gunter boring" Conrad said "Maybe you do have something in common"

"You also forgot the fact that we're both engaged to Wolfram"

"What is your Wolfram like?"

"He's over protective. He's get jealous whenever I'm with someone else. Even his own brother! He arrogant and short-tempered too"

"Those are all bad things about him but what about the good things. When you first mention him, you didn't seem very happy about it"

"He's caring, patient and always there when I need him. He's also always support my ideas no matter how stupid they are" Yuuri then whispered "That's why I love him"

* * *

><p>Sorry that the chapter's so short! It was going to be shorter but I decide to add the Yuuri and Conrad conversation part! Why were Sohma and Miko so afraid of Lord Ken Murata? And yes, he is the alternate version of our perverted sage! (Sorry, couldn't hold back on calling him perverted) Please read &amp; review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Special thanks to Elle von Werner for reviewing my story! I really sorry for updating late! School is really getting in my way of writing! So is laziness but that doesn't count! I actually have homework to do but since I left it in my locker so I decided to write this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"My lord, my lady, news of Prince Yuuri's return has reached me and I have come to meet my old friend" Ken said.<p>

"That's kind of you Ken" Miko said.

"I was hoping that I could stay for about a week. You know spend some time with him and stay for his wedding as well if you don't mind" Ken said.

"We don't mind. Mike, take his Lord to the garden and then get Prince Yuuri" Miko said.

"Yes My lady. This way" Mike said leading Ken to the garden.

"Dontal, get the maids to prepare tea and cookies for them" Miko said.

"Yes, my Lady" Dontal said. He bowed and left.

"Are you okay?" Miko asked.

"Slight headache" Sohma said.

"Do you need some rest?" Miko asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just need a moment of silence to calm down" Sohma said.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"There's a guest in the garden waiting for Prince Yuuri" Mike said.

"Who is it?" Conrad asked.

"Lord Ken Murata"

'Why is he here?' Conrad thought "I'll go get him"

"But My lady-"

"I'll go get him. I'm sure My lady wouldn't mind" Conrad said with a smile.

"Err… I guess" Mike hesitantly said and left. Conrad sighed and knocked on Yuuri's door.

"Come in" Conrad opened the door to find Yuuri lying on his bed "I'm so bored"

"I know but now you have something to do" Conrad said and Yuuri sat up as fast as he possible could.

"What can I do?" Yuuri asked.

"We have a visitor. An old friend of Prince Yuuri's. His name is Ken Murata" Conrad paused when he saw Yuuri's eyes grow bigger "Is there a problem?"

"It just that I also have a Murata in my world and he's also my friend" Yuuri said.

"Well, this Ken isn't exactly friendly" Conrad said with caution.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked.

"His father wants to take over the kingdom once but he failed and he was banned from the kingdom ever since. When Prince Yuuri was born, he would use Ken to get to King Sohma. He tried to get into the kingdom by coming with his son. When that failed, he taught his son to influence King Sohma" Conrad said.

"Wow, his father is a pretty bad person but he should ruin his son's future like that" Yuuri said.

"If you like to know more, I tell you but right now we need to attend to Lord Ken" Conrad said.

"Oh okay then" Yuuri said getting of the bed.

"This way" Conrad led Yuuri to the garden where Ken was waiting.

"Yuuri, I missed you. I have seen you in years" Ken said when he saw Yuuri.

"Same here" Yuuri said with a smile.

"How were you all these years?" Ken asked.

"It was quite interesting" Yuuri said 'Was that a good choice?'

"I heard you were living in a small cottage in the forest all these years" Ken said.

"Yes, in was quite cozy" Yuuri said and heard Conrad chuckle behind him. He pouted inwardly but ignored it.

"Are you getting used to living in the castle?" Ken said.

"Yes, I'm slowly adjusting" Yuuri said.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"How the research coming?" Conrad asked. Gunter turned to look at Yuuri and Conrad does the same. Yuuri was too concentrated to pay attention to his surroundings.

"We haven't found anything so far" Gunter said sadly "Yuuri has been working very hard"

"I see" Conrad said.

"I'm kind of worried about him" Gunter said.

"Who?" Conrad asked.

"This Yuuri. He hasn't spoken unless he found something that might relate to the topic or if I ask him something" Gunter said "He almost seem like he wants to be alone"

"_Well, I'm sorry that I'm so cocky because I grew up with no friends and three guardians"_

"Conrad, Conrad. What's wrong?" Gunter asked.

"I just remember that he said he didn't have any friends growing up" Conrad said "I think he doesn't know how to act around other people"

"That's impossible. He looked fine before" Gunter said.

"I'm sure he's trying his best to be friendly and he's helping with the situation" Conrad said.

"But sometimes, it's like there's another Lord Brat" Gunter said.

"He is a bit like Wolfram" Conrad said with a amused smile.

"A bit? He totally is!" Gunter said "How can someone that looks exactly like His Majesty act like the Lord Brat"

"I'm sure they do have their difference. And just because this Yuuri looks like His Majesty, it doesn't mean they are the same" Conrad said.

"But whenever I see Yuuri, it reminds me of His Majesty but his behaviour changes everything" Gunter said.

"Gunter, you should continue your research to help bring back His Majesty" Conrad said.

"Yes, I should continue! So I can bring back the REAL Majesty and not put up with the fake" Gunter said.

"That's not what I meant but I guess it's okay for now" Conrad said "Just remember Yuuri is not His Majesty"

"I'll do my best for you, Your Majesty!" Gunter said while reading through books.

"I should leave before I become a bother" Conrad said and left the library.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"You were laughing at me the whole time, weren't you?" Yuuri complained with a pout.

"Why would you think that?" Conrad asked innocently.

"It's not my fault that I didn't know what to say" Yuuri complained "I did my best"

"It was quite amusing watching your conversation" Conrad said.

"You could have helped me" Yuuri complained.

"But it's your conversation with Lord Ken" Conrad said "I have no right to interrupt"

"You could help me if I didn't know what to do" Yuuri said.

"Like what kind of food Prince Yuuri likes" Conrad suggested.

"Exactly! How am I supposed to know what he likes and what food you even have here" Yuuri complained.

"You could have said Gwendal's cooking" Conrad said and chuckling before continuing "Instead of I have no clue what they're feeding me"

"I didn't know" Yuuri said, blushing in embarrassment "I thought my answer was pretty good"

"Your answer was _interesting_" Conrad said.

"That's your way of saying bad, isn't it?" Yuuri said.

"Amusing. More like amusing than bad" Conrad said.

"Basically, I failed today" Yuuri said.

"You did well at dinner" Conrad praised.

"Beside half the time, Queen Miko helped me out" Yuuri said "Where were you at dinner?"

"I can't eat with you" Conrad said.

"Right, I forgot. Sorry" Yuuri said.

"It's fine" Conrad said "Here you are. I'll see you tomorrow morning"

"Good night Conrad" Yuuri said and went into his room.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"This is getting interesting fast" Shinou said "Two of you"

"Shinou, you should just watch and stop making stupid comments" Murata said.

"My great sage is being cold to me again" Shinou said mockingly.

"Instead of being stupid, how about figure out how to get Shibuya back and transport Yuuri back" Murata said.

"I don't know who or how the Yuuri's traded places" Shinou said "But I can tell that something bad is going to happen"

* * *

><p>This is the end of this chapter! It was originally shorter than this but I decided it not nice to make you wait so long and give you a bad chapter! I will try my best to update soon but no promises! Please read &amp; review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Special thanks to Elle von Werner for reviewing! I'm trying to do my best to update as soon as possible! I'm actually should be reading and doing research for this project but I'm so lazy! I'm probably going to do it on the weekends! I don't think this chapter is really good so don't criticize me on this chapter! I present to you chapter 7!

* * *

><p>"You call?" the mysterious figure said as he approached Ken.<p>

"You promised that Yuuri will fall for me" Ken complained.

"He shall" the man said "but it takes time"

"For the looks of things, he already has someone in mind" Ken said.

"You think too much. Just let things work out" the man said "Love takes time"

"I don't have enough time" Ken said.

"If his mind and body doesn't know, his heart will definitely know" the man said.

"Why are you even wearing a cloak?" Ken asked. The man was wearing a black cloak and the hood covered his face like the last time they met.

"I have to" the man said "It's needed"

"So you're sure that Yuuri is going to fall for me" Ken wanted to clarify "What about Wolfram then? He's going to meet with Wolfram sooner or later"

"I'll make sure he doesn't meet with Yuuri" the man said "He's too busy going back to the forest to look for his love"

"He's in love with another" Ken said, appalled.

"I know that Wolfram can't find him so he is going to search for him until he finds him" the man said.

"So Yuuri will definitely be mine" Ken said.

"Yes" the man said "I shall go now. You need your rest"

"Okay" Ken said and the man left 'Soon I will have Yuuri all to myself and free from my father'

~Linking Hearts~

"Yuuri, it's morning" Conrad said softly to the young boy.

"Mm-hmm… few more minutes" Yuuri replied.

"I gave you 10 minutes, you have to get out of bed" Conrad said.

"Okay" Yuuri sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Conrad asked.

"Yes, and I wanted to continue it that way" Yuuri said with a yawn "Sleeping without Wolfram is comfortable but I do miss him"

"Then why don't you marry him? You're already his fiancé" Conrad said.

"I'm still shy about it" Yuuri said looking away "Besides, when I left, he was mad at me"

"Mad at you? Why would he be?" Conrad asked.

"It's nothing" Yuuri said, shaking his head sadly "I'll change and come out"

"I'll be waiting for you outside then" Conrad said and left.

~Linking Hearts~

"Wolfram, Wolfram. It's time to wake up" Conrad said, shaking his baby brother's shoulder lightly to get him to wake up. Everyone knew the blonde soldier was a heavy sleeper but the Maoh always manages to wake him up and continue to be in one piece while his brother Conrad was a different story.

"Leave me alone" Wolfram grumbled.

"Wolfram, you have to wake up for breakfast" Conrad said.

"No, I don't. Just leave me alone!" Wolfram said.

"Everyone is very worried about you. You didn't come out of your room for two days now" Conrad informed him.

"I don't care. I rather die than see the fake Yuuri's face. It's less painful that way" Wolfram said, silent streams of tears flowed down his face.

"I know the situation is against you but think of Yuuri, this Yuuri we have right now. He's in a completely different world and he's putting up with this better than you" Conrad said.

"I don't care. If you like him so much, then make him your little brother instead of me" Wolfram yelled.

"We're all sad that His Majesty is not with us at the moment and we all know that it's affecting you the most but you have to be strong. You are going to help us save Yuuri, right?" Conrad said and Wolfram sat up immediately.

"Of course I am, the wimp is going to need me" Wolfram said.

"Then you have to come out of your room" Conrad insisted "You can't trap yourself here until Yuuri comes back"

"Fine, but I'm not working with the fake Yuuri" Wolfram said.

"Just call him Yuuri" Conrad said.

"Fake Yuuri" Wolfram said.

"He's not fake, he's only from another world" Conrad said.

"Do you prefer Second Yuuri or Another Yuuri?" Wolfram asked.

"That's not nice" Conrad lightly scolded.

"What else do you want me to call him? I'm not going to call him Yuuri. He's not Yuuri" Wolfram muttered the last part.

"He is Yuuri but not the Yuuri we know" Conrad said "Wolfram, just be nice"

"Fine, now get out. I have to change" Wolfram said.

"You better come this time" Conrad said, almost at the door.

"What would you do if I don't?" Wolfram questioned "Drag me out of my room?"

"If mother say so" Conrad said before leaving.

~Linking Hearts~

"We always talked about me, I never hear about you" Yuuri commented.

"You don't need to know about me" Ken insisted.

"But when you meet friends, you have to know about one another" Yuuri said, more determined than ever.

"I suppose. What do you want to know about?" Ken asked.

"How about basic things? Like age, where you live, just minor details about yourself" Yuuri said.

"Okay. I'm 20, I live in a small kingdom called Luhorn. It's close to here but Gallia is closer" Ken said. Gallia is the Kingdom Lady Spitzweg rules but Yuuri feels dumb if he asks where Gallia is. He doesn't even know the name of the kingdom he's in right now. All he know is Prince Yuuri's parents are the rulers of this place.

"That sounds cool" Yuuri said "Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like walking in forests. I love nature in general" Ken said.

"I like being outside than being inside too" Yuuri said, while smiling. Ken also smiled, the first genuine smile in his whole life.

~Linking Hearts~

"You're here again" Ken said, greeting the man.

"I came to bring you good news" the man said.

"What is it?" Ken asked impatiently.

"It seems like the young prince has taken a liking to you" the man lied.

"How can you tell?"

"He asked about you"

"He said it was to know me better as a _friend_"

"He's just shy" the man said and pulled out a bottle of liquid for his cloak "Take this"

"What is it?" Ken asked as he examines the bottle of purple liquid.

"This shall help you to claim Yuuri all for your own" the man replied slyly.

"How do I use this?" Ken asked eagerly.

"Place a drop in his tea the next time you get a chance. He'll faint so make sure someone or you can catch him before hits something and hurt himself. Tell his 'bodyguard' to take Prince Yuuri to his room. Make sure that you two are on the same side of the room so when I appear, it would be much easier"

"Why are you coming?" Ken asked.

"What you do after that is very confusing so I have to tell you step by step so you don't mess up" the man convinced him.

"Thanks" Ken said.

"I bid you a good night and good luck too!" the man said and left. Ken stood in his room and stared at the bottle. He smiled evilly and thought 'He'll be all mine, and mine alone'

* * *

><p>The chapter was kind of forced at some parts like the part where Ken and Yuuri were talking… I had more of the mysterious man and Ken meetings! You're going to find out who the mysterious man is next chapter so READ &amp; REVIEW!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Special thanks to Elle von Werner! Things are going to get interesting in this chapter!

Also from now on, I'm going to change a few names to clarify names.

Yuuri from the other world will be Prince Yuuri, our Yuuri will be Yuuri (His Majesty, Shibuya, the Maoh, the wimp (sorry Yuuri, can't help myself).

Wolfram from the other world will be Prince Wolfram, our Wolfram will be Wolfram.

Murata from the other world will be Ken, our Murata will be Murata.

Conrad from the other world will be Conrad, our Conrad will be Conrad W. (Lord Weller, Weller, etc.)

Sorry for the confusion but when you read it, it will be more simply.

* * *

><p>"Lord Ken" Dontal knocked on the guest room Ken was staying in. Ken opened the door and looked pretty upset.<p>

"What is it?" Ken asked, obviously not in a good mood. Ken wasn't a morning person. He tends to be grumpy if he's woken up. Dontal almost flinched at Ken's tone of voice.

"Queen Miko ordered me to tell you that Prince Yuuri will be busy this morning" Dontal informed him. Ken eyes grew wide at the moment he heard that but he recovered quickly.

"Do you know why?" Ken asked.

"Prince Yuuri complained about lack of sleep. He wanted to sleep in a little longer" Dontal said.

"I see. Thank you" Ken said and closed the door 'Excellent, this gives me time to plan things out'

~Linking Hearts~

"Yuki, Yuki" Prince Wolfram called out in the forest. He searched the forest for two days straight with no signs of Yuki or signs of anyone living in the forest at all. Escaping the castle was already hard enough for Prince Wolfram and on top of that, he has to search for Yuki in the forest.

"Fate, why must you be so cruel?" Wolfram said out loud to the sky.

"Fate is just doing its job" a voice called out.

"Who are you?" Prince Wolfram demanded. He looked around his surrounding, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Who I am does not matter" the voice said "What's important is that I have something you should be interested in"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Wolfram said, still trying to locate the voice "Show yourself"

"If it means so much to you, then fine" the man walked out of the shadows and behind Wolfram. Wolfram turned and saw him. His heart literally jumped out when he saw him. It wasn't the fact that he was wearing a cloak covering the majority of him, Prince Wolfram didn't mind that at all. He never expected him to appear behind him and that scares most people too.

"You never appear behind someone" Prince Wolfram said, still recovering from shock. His breathing was uneven but still normal.

"That was where I was hiding" the man said.

"So what do you have that I want" Wolfram asked.

"I have information about the person you're looking for" the man said "But this information comes with a price"

"I'll pay the price, just tell me about Yuki!" Wolfram said eagerly.

"What you need to now first the 'Yuki' you're searching for is actually Yuuri. Prince Yuuri to be exact" the man said.

"Prince Yuuri? No, I'm looking for Yuki. You must be mistaken" Wolfram said kindly.

"I'm not mistaken, young prince. The one you search for is in the castle, waiting for you" the man said "But unfortunately that's not your fiancé, not matter how much they look alike"

"What are you talking about? First you tell me Yuki is actually Prince Yuuri. Then you tell me he's not my fiancé" Wolfram said angrily.

"Let me explain. The Yuki you saw as the looks of Prince Yuuri but they have completely different personalities" the man said.

"How can there be two Yuuri?" Wolfram asked.

"Because the one you saw is from another world. A completely different world" the man said evilly.

"How can that be?" Prince Wolfram's mind was spinning with ideas.

"Let me make things simple for you" the man said and Prince Wolfram looked up "I sent Yuuri here and your fiancé, Prince Yuuri, the other world. The Yuuri you saw was just a fake. They're keeping the fake Yuuri so no one in the kingdom will panic about their missing Prince"

"But why would you?" Prince Wolfram asked "That's just cruel"

"Fate is cruel" the man snarled "No one is perfect. And me? I'm far from perfect"

"Who are you?" Prince Wolfram asked.

"Since I told you so much, I might as well show you" the man said and took of his hood. Prince Wolfram gasped in surprise.

"Your-" the man knocked Prince Wolfram unconscious and put his hood back on.

"Such a pity, you knew who I was. Too bad you can tell anyone" the man said "Time to collect my profit"

The man threw Prince Wolfram over his shoulder and a portal appeared in front of him. He smiled as how stupid people can be and that his plan is going well so far.

'Now to lock him away and go after the next one' the man thought with a smirk and walked into the portal.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter! I'm sorry that this is short and so are the next two chapters. I promise to update the next chapter today or tomorrow! You can kill me virtually if I don't! VIRTUALLY! Also Please Read &amp; Review! No really, REVIEW!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Special thanks to Elle von Werner for reviewing! This chapter is also short but still, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Wolfram, are you still in there?" Conrad asked.<p>

"No" a reply came from inside.

"I think Lord von Bielefeld wants to be alone" Murata said.

"We should tell him about it though" Conrad said.

"Just go in" Prince Yuuri said irritated and pushed open the door. They entered the room to see an angry blonde glaring at them.

"Why are you guys here?" Wolfram asked, still glaring at them.

"You should shut it so we can explain" Prince Yuuri said.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you" Wolfram said.

"Lord von Bielefeld and Yuuri, please be quiet and so that we can explain" Murata said and they turned away from each other "It's like their personality twins, right Lord Weller?"

"I think so too" Conrad said.

"Just spill it" Wolfram and Prince Yuuri shouted at the same time.

"Shinou and Ulrike search hard to find Shibuya's presences in any other dimension and they think we locate him" Murata said.

"You think?" Wolfram questioned.

"We can't say for sure that it is Shibuya but there is a high possibly" Murata said.

"And the point of telling us this is?" Prince Yuuri asked.

"We're trying to tell you guys to not lose hope" Conrad said "It might take a while to make sure that is His Majesty"

"And to establish a safe connection to that world and ours" Murata added.

"And how long is that?" Wolfram asked.

"Lord Weller said it might take a while" Murata said.

"How long is 'a while' then?" Prince Yuuri asked.

"We have no clue" Murata said "But if you two behave then it shouldn't take long"

"I have an easier option" a voice said out of nowhere. Everyone turned to find a black cloaked man sitting on the window sill.

'Why does his voice sound so familiar?' everyone but Prince Yuuri thought.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Conrad asked and the man chuckled.

"Who I am doesn't matter but I have a deal for Wolfram von Bielefeld here" the man said.

"What do you want?" Wolfram asked.

"It's not what I want, it's want you want. I can make you a deal to see your Yuuri" the man said and everyone's eyes widen. Wolfram out of everyone was shock the most.

"What do you want for me then?" Wolfram asked.

"Nothing more than your trust" the man said "You have to believe me and come with me to visit your fiancé"

'Can I trust this guy?' Wolfram thought. He looked at the man and saw his eyes. They were more like a soft yellow glow.

"I don't trust you" Prince Yuuri said.

"I don't really care about what you think but it seems like Wolfram agrees with the terms" the man said and everyone turned to face Wolfram. He seemed to be standing still, deep in thought. Prince Yuuri noticed something wrong and walked in front of Wolfram but he didn't react. Prince Yuuri waved his hand in front of Wolfram but there was still no reaction and Prince Yuuri sighed. He raised his hand and slapped Wolfram like he saw him naked or something.

"WHY DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?" Wolfram yelled at Prince Yuuri while holding his reddened cheek.

"That's not going to work" Prince Yuuri said and everyone looks at him confused.

"What are you talking about? I'm talking about you slapping me" Wolfram complained as Prince Yuuri turned to face the man.

"You saw through it" the man said "I guess I underestimated you"

"Never let your guard down. I learned it the hard way" Prince Yuuri said "Now, tell us what you really came to do?"

"You're as smart as ever" the man said "But I already told you. I came for Wolfram"

"Why do you want Lord von Bielefeld?" Murata asked.

"I might as well tell you what's going on before I make things happen" the man said "I was the one who switched the places of your beloved king and this prince here"

"You WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"You heard me right. I made all this happen" the man said as Wolfram's anger level rises above normal 'Excellent, I'm almost there'

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, you are looking at the man responsible for taking away the one you love" the man said and Wolfram just couldn't hold back anymore. He unsheathed his sword and lunged at the man. He smirked under his hood as he dodged Wolfram's attack easily and successfully knock out the blonde.

"Wolfram!" everyone exclaimed as the man picked up Wolfram and his sword, and throws him over his shoulder. He summoned a portal and before he left, he told them something. Something important.

"I'll return Wolfram and come back for Prince Yuuri" the man said "I will return, just wait"

"Wait, what about Shibuya?" Murata asked.

"Your king? He's staying with me" the man said and stepped into the portal.

"Wolfram!" Conrad exclaimed as he watched the man take away his baby brother.

"You two are useless" Prince Yuuri said as he drags them into the portal. They were going to Prince Yuuri's world!

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter! The chapter is also short but the next chapter should be longer! In chapter 10, the mysterious man's identity will be revealed! Also, Conrad and Murata will be meeting with people for Prince Yuuri's world! Please read &amp; review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Special thanks to Elle von Werner for review! I think I kept you guys in the dark long enough! In this chapter, I will be telling you the name of the mysterious man! Here's chapter 10!

* * *

><p>"So you guys decided to follow me" the man said.<p>

"We're taking back that brat and going to my world" Prince Yuuri said.

"It's too bad that not going to happen" the man said.

"What are you talking about?" Conrad asked.

"You see all these doors here" the man said and they looked around. There were different design, shape, size, colour doors "Each of them led to a different world. If you pick the wrong door, you'll be stuck there forever"

"You're sick and cruel" Prince Yuuri said.

"I know" the man said before he vanished into thin air.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"Lord Ken" Dontal called as he knocked on the door of the young lord's room. Ken opened the door and sighed inwardly when he saw him.

"What is it this time?" Ken asked, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Prince Yuuri will be returning soon. I have been asked to escort you to the garden where you will meet with Prince Yuuri" Dontal said and Ken smiled.

"Let's get going then" Ken said and Dontal led the way 'Finally I get to meet him, I'm sorry Yuuri but I have to do this'

"Dontal, do you know why Prince Yuuri was unavailable this morning?" Ken asked.

"Yes, apparently Prince Wolfram, which is Prince Yuuri's fiancé, was missing since yesterday" Dontal said.

"Missing?" Ken's eyes widen when he heard those words.

"Yes, King Sohma, Queen Miko and Prince Yuuri went over to Queen Cecilie's castle to see how she's doing" Dontal said "Rumours said that Prince Wolfram was kidnapped and killed"

"Killed? That's horrible" Ken said.

"But that's just a rumour" Dontal said "Some said he ran off with a girl. I don't think any are true though. Knowing Prince Wolfram, he wouldn't die or be captured so easily"

"Why would you say that?" Ken asked.

"Prince Wolfram has pretty good swordsmanship. Not the best but also not the worst" Dontal said "Many said that he's fit enough to become a soldier but his mother is of course not going to let that happen"

"Is Prince Wolfram really that good?" Ken asked.

"Of course he is" Dontal said "Some rumours said that he sneaked away for two years straight to practice his swordsmanship with many mentors. Of course that was before his lock down"

"Lock down?" Ken questioned.

"Here we are Lord Ken, I bid you good bye" Dontal said and left.

Ken looked around to see if anyone was around. When the coast was clear, he pulled out the bottle and opened the lid. He carefully dripped one drop of the mysterious liquid into Yuuri's drink. He watched it turn purple and back to its original colour. Ken let out a relieved sigh as he sat down and waited for Yuuri to come.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"I'm so tired" Yuuri complained.

"That wasn't so bad" Conrad said.

"That's because you used to waking up earlier in the morning" Yuuri complained.

"We had to wake up that early to get to go to Queen Cecilie's castle" Conrad said.

"When you said that kingdoms were next to each other, you didn't say that the two kingdoms were huge and we had to go on a two hour trip to get there" Yuuri complained.

"It must have slipped my mind" Conrad said.

"Can I go rest?" Yuuri asked.

"No, Lord Ken has requested to see you" Conrad informed him.

"Can't we just tell him I'm tired and need my rest?" Yuuri asked.

"No, just leave early. It's rude not to show up" Conrad said.

"Fine" Yuuri grumbled as they continued to head towards the garden.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

'I wonder when is he going to be here?' Ken thought to himself. It has been a few minutes and Ken started to panic 'Everything is going to go as planned. Just calm down'

After a few more minutes, Yuuri and Conrad came into sight. Ken smiled when he saw Yuuri but soon turned to a frown 'Should I be doing this? I guess there's no turning back now'

"Good afternoon Lord Ken" Conrad greeted.

"Hi Ken" Yuuri said and sat down.

"Where were you this morning? You sound tired" Ken said.

"I went to visit Queen Cecilie and I am a bit tired" Yuuri said.

"I see" Ken said as he eagerly watches Yuuri reaching for his cup.

"Do you have anything in mind to do today?" Yuuri asked and he takes a sip from his tea. First, he felt dizzy and dropped his cup. Then darkness came over him and fell back. Conrad, being right behind him, caught Yuuri before he hit the ground.

"Yuuri, Yuuri" Conrad called out. He was trying to get a response from the boy but nothing happened.

"Maybe he's sleeping. You should bring him to his room" Ken suggested 'I'm sorry. It seems wrong now. I'll apologizes as soon as he wakes up'

Conrad, carrying Yuuri, made his way to Yuuri's room with Ken no far behind and placed him in bed. There was gush of wind from nowhere and a man with a black cloak appeared.

"Who are you?" Conrad demanded "Are you responsible for what happened to him?"

"Who I am is not important but I am partly responsible for his state now" the man said.

"Partly? Then who is responsible as well?" Conrad asked.

"Why don't you try asking the person behind you?" the man said and Conrad turned around to face Ken. Ken froze on the spot, fear and guilty flooded over him.

"Ken, is what this man saying true?" Conrad asked but Ken was too afraid to answer.

"Of course it is" the man said and Conrad turn to face the man but his eyes widen with he saw the man's face.

"Saralegui" Conrad said in disbelief.

"I see you still recognize me Conrad, it's been a while hasn't it?" Saralegui said with Yuuri in his arms.

"What are you doing with Yuuri?" Conrad asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

"I'm taking what's mine of course" Saralegui said.

"He's not yours" Conrad said.

"I forgot. Did I tell you that I switched your prince with him?" Saralegui asked slyly and Conrad was shocked.

"I don't really care if you believe me or not" Saralegui said "Also, I'm the one who kidnapped Prince Wolfram"

"What? Why would you kidnap him?" Conrad asked.

"I might as well tell you the truth if you're not going to see him anymore" Saralegui said "When Prince Yuuri was a baby, my father cursed him. But when he died, the curse wore off"

"Then why are you here now?" Conrad asked.

"Let me finish!" Saralegui said "As I was saying, my father was killed by assassins sent by Prince Yuuri's parents. He died trying to save me. I swore I would take revenge so I learned everything that I could. Unfortunately, I still wasn't experienced enough to kill anyone and the best I could do was to put someone in deep sleep"

"Then why did you drag the other Yuuri into this?" Conrad asked.

"Right about that. I have been spying on both Prince Wolfram and Prince Yuuri. Ken over there wants Prince Yuuri's love to become freed from his father. After seeing Prince Yuuri's attitude, I knew that it wasn't going to work. That's when I found this Yuuri, I switched their places so that Ken would have his wish fulfilled for now"

"What are you planning to do with the people you captured and Prince Yuuri?" Conrad asked, trying to get as much information as he can.

"I did promise to return Wolfram von Bielefeld, he shouldn't pose a problem but Prince Wolfram on the other hand might. I could return him if you like but he may not be the same person that he was. This Yuuri here, let's just say he's never going to wake up while I'll captured Prince Yuuri and torture him to death" Saralegui said evilly.

"Why is Yuuri never going to wake up?" Conrad asked.

"You see, I gave Ken a poison that makes the victim fall into deep sleep. And before sun completely sets, he has to receive a true love kiss to awake" Saralegui said "Also, if the victim is in deep sleep, they will come face to face with their worst fear"

"Do you know who his true love is and his is worst fear?" Conrad asked.

"Of course. I know everything after all" Saralegui said confidently "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I was thinking of who this person could possibly be" Conrad said.

"His true love is Wolfram von Bielefeld. Prince Wolfram looks exactly like him and since they met before I had to kidnapped them both" Saralegui said.

"Yuuri and Prince Wolfram met before? When was that?" Conrad asked.

"Oh right, Yuuri didn't tell you because Prince Wolfram kissed him the last time they met and he's still shy about it" Saralegui said "I knew from then, Prince Wolfram has fallen in love with Yuuri but I wasn't so sure if Yuuri fell for him"

"So what are you going to do now?" Conrad asked.

"Take Yuuri with me to my castle and wait till sunset. Then release both Wolfram's and kidnap Prince Yuuri. Also, this is where I say Good bye" Saralegui said and a portal appeared behind him. He walked into the portal and thought 'Mission complete. Who knew it would be this easy?'

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"There are so many doors" Conrad said.

"How do we know which one is which?" Murata said.

"Shut up or help" Prince Yuuri hissed.

"Are you doing anything?" Murata asked.

"Yes, but I can't concentrate with you two yapping!" Prince Yuuri complained.

"Lord Weller" Murata said quietly "At first I thought that Yuuri and Shibuya didn't have anything in common but they both don't think before acting"

Prince Yuuri's pendant started glowing and he toke it out to look at. It was glowing on the inside which made the outside look like it had a soft aura around it.

"Here" Prince Yuuri said and floated over to a door.

"What are you doing?" Murata asked.

"I'm going opening the door of course" Prince Yuuri said "What else can I do?"

"Stay here and make sure you got the right one" Murata said.

"I rather test my luck" Prince Yuuri said and his eyes soften "I'm sure this one is it"

"I trust Yuuri on this one" Conrad said.

"Thanks Conrad" Prince Yuuri said.

"I'll be in it too since I'll be left alone if I stay" Murata said and Prince Yuuri opened the door. There was a bright, binding light as they enter the unknown world.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! I'm that evil! Now you have to wait to see what happens to them next! Should I be nice and let them go to Prince Yuuri's world or end up in some other place? I'll think about it! But before I close off, PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Special thanks to Elle von Werner for reviewing! For those who don't know, the story is slowly drawing a close but not yet! A few more chapters to go! But I have no clue how many though! Ideas coming and going so yeah… Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Ken sat there, still in shock of the events that just happened. The mysterious man turned out to be Saralegui. The Yuuri he was with wasn't Prince Yuuri. He was responsible for poisoning whoever that was. Saralegui left with the boy and left Conrad and him alone in the room.<p>

He immediately tensed up with Conrad walked over to him. To his surprise, Conrad stretched out his hand to help him up. Ken hesitantly accepts and was shaking in fear still. Conrad was about to speak when a loud thud was heard on the other side of the room. Ken tensed more than before while Conrad surveyed the area with caution. A hand reached up and used the bed to prop himself up.

"Next time you guys are going in first" a person that Conrad recognizes as Prince Yuuri.

"No, there isn't going to be a next time" another voice called out that sounds like Ken.

"Prince Yuuri?" Conrad called out and the person on the bed turned to face him. True to his words, the prince was sitting in front of him.

"Conrad? That means I'm back" Prince Yuuri said.

"I'm really glad that you're back" Conrad said.

"Stop there before you go all Gunter on me" Prince Yuuri said "Also I brought a few friends"

At this time, Murata and Conrad W. stood up which caused Ken to faint and Conrad to stand there in shock.

"This is Conrad Weller and this is Ken Murata" Prince Yuuri introduced "This is my god father Conrad and I have no clue who that is"

"You're doing it again" Murata said.

"Doing what?" Prince Yuuri asked.

"You're looking at him weirdly like when you saw me" Murata said.

"I don't know but I think I saw him somewhere" Prince Yuuri said.

"Maybe I can be of help?" Conrad spoke up which caught everyone's attention "This is Lord Ken Murata. He's you're childhood friend like Prince Wolfram"

"There's something I didn't know" Prince Yuuri said.

"Maybe I need to remind you why _we're_ here in the first place" Murata said.

"Right" Prince Yuuri said and turned to Conrad "Do you have anything important to tell me?"

"Prince Wolfram and your Yuuri have being kidnapped. Saralegui is behind all this" Conrad said.

"Quick explain who is Saralegui is" Yuuri said.

"Saralegui is the son of the dark magician who was banned from our kingdom and the other kingdom's followed suit after a few days. Saralegui's father died because of assassins apparently sent by us. He's taking revenge and that's why all the kidnapping has occurred" Conrad said.

"That's also why Lord von Bielefeld was kidnapped" Murata said.

"Who?" Conrad asked.

"Yuuri's fiancé" Prince Yuuri said "Conrad, take uh… him" pointing at Ken "and tell Gunter to find where's Saralegui's castle is"

"Yes Prince Yuuri" Conrad said and carried Ken away.

"What now?" Conrad W. asked.

"First, we find the Saralegui's castle location. That's probably where Saralegui's keeping the two Wolfram and Yuuri" Prince Yuuri said.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

Saralegui steps out of the portal and into his room, with Yuuri in his arms. He carefully put Yuuri in bed and looked out the window.

"Once the sunsets, you will fall into deep slumber and never awake again as Yuuri Shibuya. I will change you completely and you will be with me for the rest of your life" Saralegui said evilly.

"I should check on my 'prisoners'. Make sure they behave" Saralegui said before leaving.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"Prince Yuuri! Oh how much I miss you!" Gunter ran into the room and ran towards the prince. He stepped to the side and Gunter ended up smashing into the wall.

"Prince Yuuri, that was very rude" Conrad scolded.

"I wasn't the one that made him run into the wall" Prince Yuuri retorted "He ran into the wall himself. Besides, you were supposed to ask him where Saralegui's castle was, not bring him here"

"I did and when he asked why, I told him that you told me too" Conrad said.

"Next time don't tell him" Prince Yuuri said and turned to Gunter "Do you know where Saralegui's castle is?"

"It's south of the two kingdoms. It was the first kingdom ever built before it was deserted" Gunter said.

"Too much information" Prince Yuuri said "You may leave now"

"But" Gunter said.

"I think we should let Gunter stay, he might prove useful" Conrad said.

"Fine. Gunter, prepare the horses. We're going to head out" Prince Yuuri said.

"Right now?" Gunter asked.

"No, I meant tomorrow. Of course I mean today" Prince Yuuri said.

"Yes, Prince Yuuri" Gunter said "What's with your clothes?"

"Don't you have something to do?" Prince Yuuri said and Gunter left "Conrad, are my old clothes still here?"

"Of course, they're in the dresser" Conrad said.

"Thanks. Now everyone out, I'm going to change" Prince Yuuri said and everyone left.

"Is he always that rude?" Murata asked.

"Unfortunately, yes" Conrad said "He's a good kid, though"

"What is your impression about our Yuuri?" Murata asked.

"He's really kind hearted" Conrad said "I think he also helped Lord Ken"

"What do you mean?" Conrad W. asked.

"Lord Murata was used by his father since birth. He thought he could escape his father by being with Prince Yuuri. Then he would have a reason and back up for going against his father. After he's talks with Yuuri, I saw changes in him" Conrad said.

"Shibuya can really change someone but he never knows about it" Murata said.

"Shibuya?" Conrad asked.

"That's Yuuri's last name" Conrad W. informed him.

"What were you talking about?" Prince Yuuri asked. Prince Yuuri was wearing a white collar button up shirt with dark blue pants and brown boots"

"Nothing really important" Conrad said "We would wait for you before explaining anything"

"Smart. Now talk" Prince Yuuri said as they started to headed over to the stables.

"We only know that Prince Wolfram escaped his room again and he ever returned. And from what Saralegui said, he kidnapped him" Conrad said.

"So he kidnapped both Wolframs" Prince Yuuri said aloud.

"Pardon?" Conrad said.

"Nothing, continue" Prince Yuuri said.

"Yuuri has been put into deep sleep and will only awake with his true love's kiss" Conrad said.

"What are his reasonings?" Prince Yuuri asked.

"His father was killed with lifted the curse on you and he seeks revenge" Conrad said.

"Wait! What curse are you talking about?" Conrad W. asked.

"I was cursed on my first birthday that I would die on my eighteen's birthday" Prince Yuuri said "My three godfathers manage to create a solution to the problem by having me truly love someone and marry them within a week"

"When Prince Yuuri and Prince Wolfram were little children, they would be really compatible together so they were engaged at birth. Unfortunately, sightings of Saralegui's father have occurred within the kingdom so we had to take Prince Yuuri away and hide him" Conrad said as they reached the stable.

"Gunter, can you inform the King and Queen of our little trip?" Conrad asked.

"But" Gunter said.

"I think it would be rude to leave without a word" Conrad said.

"Fine" Gunter said and left.

"Everyone, get on a horse" Conrad called.

"What about Gunter?" Conrad W. asked as he helps Murata on his horse.

"Prince Yuuri is already mad enough that I let Gunter stay a little longer than welcomed" Conrad said with a smiled.

"So we're going to leave without him now" Murata asked.

"You can wait for him but I'm going" Prince Yuuri said and he rode off into the forest with the two Conrads following.

"He seems a lot like Shibuya now. Always rushing into things without listening to reasoning" Murata said with a sigh.

"Here's the plan. We'll have to save the two Wolframs first and then save Yuuri. We'll have to hurry though" Prince Yuuri said as they sped up.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

Wolfram woke up with a sore feeling on the back of his head.

"What happened?" Wolfram asked aloud.

"You don't remember" Wolfram immediately looked up to see Saralegui.

"Sara, what are you doing? Where's Yuuri?" Wolfram asked.

"You must be talking about someone else" Saralegui said "I'm Saralegui and the one you are talking about is current busy at the moment"

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram asked and he heard a groan from behind him. He turned around and they both gasped.

"Another me" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Let me explain. This is Wolfram von Bielefeld and this is Prince Wolfram" Saralegui said "Welcome to the 'fake' Yuuri's world"

"You're saying that you took me to that thing's world" Wolfram exclaimed angrily.

"You two do truly hate each other" Saralegui said.

"I don't hate him, he's just plain annoying" Wolfram said.

"You don't hate him but he reminds you much of your fiancé, am I right? That's why you avoid him no matter what" Saralegui said slyly.

"Where's Yuuri?" Wolfram said dangerously.

"He's asleep right now. Wait, let me just change that. He's asleep forever" Saralegui said "At least the Yuuri you know will be asleep forever"

"What!" Wolfram exclaimed.

"Here let me just explain something to the both of you" Saralegui said "There are two Yuuri as they are two of you"

At that, both Wolframs looked at each other and turned their attention back to Saralegui.

"One of them is Yuuri Shibuya, which is Wolfram von Bielefeld's fiancé and the other is Prince Yuuri which is Prince Wolfram's fiancé. Let me just tell you what happened so far. Prince Yuuri and Wolfram hates each other because they're both hot tempered. Yuuri on the other hand had quite a bit of fun. Prince Wolfram was the first one his met but went by his fake name which was Yuki and met Prince Yuuri's godfathers later on. Soon he met Prince Wolfram again and they kissed. You enjoyed the kiss, didn't you?" Saralegui said. Prince Wolfram turned red when he realized that he kissed someone else's fiancé and Wolfram was glaring dagger at him "Anyways, he then entered the castle, pretending to be Prince Yuuri and had to put up with Lord Ken. That boy was so desperate that he poisoned Yuuri just so they can be together"

"Wait! What do you mean poison?" Wolfram asked.

"Yuuri drank my special 'potion' and fell into deep slumber. Since you can't save him, i might as well tell you. Yuuri will have to live in his worst nightmare forever and the only way to save him is a kiss from is true love" Saralegui said.

"And that's why I'm here" Wolfram said "Then why is he here?"

"I don't exactly know who Yuuri is in love with so I kidnapped you both" Saralegui said "Don't worry, I promise to return you two but Prince Wolfram will have to have to have his memory erased"

"You still didn't tell me where Yuuri is?" Wolfram said.

"Right, he's in the room of my tallest tower" Saralegui said.

"Why?" Prince Wolfram asked.

"So no one can save him" Saralegui said.

"If we're in here, then he can't be saved though" Wolfram said.

"Don't worry, I'll bring Yuuri to see you before you leave" Saralegui said.

"What are you talking about? You just said that Yuuri was in deep slumber" Wolfram said.

"Did I forget to tell that Yuuri will be a totally different person after I change him" Saralegui said.

"You're going to what!" Wolfram said angrily.

"Someone is coming to save you" Saralegui said, looking into a distance "I would love to tell to you more but I have business to tend to"

He walked into the portal behind him and left the two Wolframs behind.

* * *

><p>That's it for this one! So yeah, is there anything you want to see in the story now that the Conrad, Murata, and Wolfram are in the other world! I'll try my best to fit your ideas into the story! Send them to me through review or PM me! So READ &amp; REVIEW!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Special thanks to Elle von Werner for reviewing! Things are going to get really interesting in this chapter! Here's chapter 12!

* * *

><p>"You're mad at me for kissing your fiancé" Wolfram said.<p>

"You think?" Wolfram asked angrily and Prince Wolfram sighed.

"At any rate, we should get out of here" Prince Wolfram said.

"How? The door's lock" Wolfram said.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"I can't believe that worked" Wolfram said.

"Years of escaping does pay off eventually" Prince Wolfram said.

"Uh, sure whatever" Wolfram said as he found his sword and picked it up. He saw a second sword and stared at it.

"That would be mine" Prince Wolfram said and picked up the sword.

"You look to wimpy to handle a sword" Wolfram said.

"I'll show you what I can do when I have time. Right now, we have to go" Prince Wolfram said.

"For once I agree with you" Wolfram said.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"There's no way to enter the castle from the dungeons?" Conrad W. questioned.

"They thought that the king would be safe from the prisoners" Conrad said.

"But then the king would have to walk to the dungeon to question the prisoners, which make the king even more unsafe" Prince Yuuri said "So the castle become abandoned when they build the another castle"

"Until Saralegui's father took over" Conrad said.

"You keep on saying Saralegui's father, why don't you say his name?" Murata asked.

"One, his name is forbidden in the kingdom because of the curse he placed on Prince Yuuri" Conrad said.

"Two, because of that, no one really knows his name" Prince Yuuri added. There was rustling of bushes down the road and Conrad W. pulled out his sword.

"Damn it, I hate trees" a voice much like Wolfram said.

"You hate nature then" another voice that also sound like Wolfram.

"No, I hate tree when I can't walk through the forest" Wolfram and Prince Wolfram appeared out of the forest and onto the road "You better know where we're going"

"I have no clue"

"Wolfram!" Conrad W. called at his little brother and the two Wolfram's looked at him.

"Conrad, Murata, what are you doing here?" Wolfram asked.

"We came here after you" Prince Yuuri said.

"No one asked you" Wolfram muttered.

"Lord von Bielefeld, who's your friend" Murata asked.

"This is the brat's fiancé, Prince Wolfram" Wolfram said and Prince Wolfram bowed.

"Why must my fiancé look like you?" Prince Yuuri said with a sigh.

"Like my fiancé doesn't look like you" Wolfram said, rolling his eyes.

"My, my, you all have the same goal but yet you're fighting among yourselves"

"Saralegui, what do you want now?" Wolfram growled at the man.

"Are you still mad about the incident where I kidnapped your fiancé or you? Then again, it was your fault that you were so easily caught off guard" Saralegui taunted and Wolfram gripped his sword tightly.

"Wolfram" Conrad W. warned, in case his little brother decided to make the same mistake again.

"I know" Wolfram said as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Well, well, I see that you meet Prince Wolfram" Saralegui said.

"What do you want Saralegui?" Conrad asked.

"Nothing, I already have almost everything" Saralegui said.

"Almost?" Prince Yuuri questioned.

"Yes, almost. The plans I have for Yuuri is almost complete and they will be prefect. Then I will capture Prince Yuuri and torture him to death" Saralegui said.

"He's a cruel and sick person" Murata commented.

"Thank you. Zeron, come out and play with our friends" Saralegui said and a man in his early twenty with dirty blonde hair and pale grey eyes came out from the forest "I don't care what you do but make sure they don't leave"

"Yes Saralegui" Zeron said and Saralegui disappear into a portal.

"Who shall be my first opponent?" Zeron asked. Wolfram was going to stepped up when Conrad W. stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Wolfram, you have to save his Majesty" Conrad W. said.

"But" Wolfram started off but was cut off by Murata.

"Only you can save Shibuya" Murata said "Besides, Lord Weller can handle him"

"Fine" Wolfram said.

"I'll ride with Prince Yuuri and you can ride with Prince Wolfram" Conrad said.

"We'll catch up when Lord Weller is done with him" Murata said.

"You come or not?" Prince Yuuri said and Wolfram mounted the horse with Prince following behind.

"You're not going anywhere" Zeron said as he unsheathed his sword.

"I'm your opponent" Conrad W. said as the others ride past them.

"I'll finish you and go after them" Zeron said.

"Not if you are finish you first" Conrad said and lunged at him.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"Will he be okay?" Prince Wolfram asked.

"He'll be fine, he's the best swordsman in my world" Wolfram answered.

"I should practice with him if I have time" Prince Wolfram said.

"Conrad, why did you stop?" Prince Yuuri asked and Wolfram stopped as well.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Conrad asked.

"Mike?" Prince Wolfram, Prince Yuuri and Wolfram questioned.

"I see you remember me, Conrad" Mike said.

"How can I not? I was getting suspicious of your behaviour" Conrad said.

"I work for Saralegui and he told me to keep a watch on the inside" Mike said "And now, my orders are to eliminate you"

"Wolfram, please go on ahead and save Yuuri" Conrad said and Wolfram stared at him shocked "Don't worry, we'll be fine"

"Go save your fiancé, you brat" Prince Yuuri said and got a glare from Wolfram. Wolfram rode off with Prince Wolfram without a second look.

"Are you going to take care of him or should I?" Prince Yuuri asked.

"I would prefer it if it were me but if you want to" Conrad said.

"Whatever's best" Prince Yuuri said.

"Of course" Conrad said.

"So who's my opponent?" Mike asked "The prince?"

"No" Conrad said and stepped up "It's me"

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"We keep going ahead and the castle is there?" Wolfram asked.

"Basically" Prince Wolfram answered "How do you think the others are doing?"

"Murata and Conrad are going to be fine, but I'm not so sure about Conrad and the brat" Wolfram said "I feel bad that you're engaged to him"

"I'm pretty sure Prince Yuuri would say the same to Yuuri" Prince Wolfram said.

"How do you and Yuuri meet and what happened between you two?" Wolfram asked.

"I was riding through the forest like usual when I spotted Yuuri. He fainted and I wanted to make sure he was fine. When he woke up, he was startled to see me. We didn't talk much because my mother sent someone after me again" Prince Wolfram said.

"Your mother sent someone after you?" Wolfram questioned.

"Yeah, I tend to escape from my room. It's so boring" Prince Wolfram said.

"Why are you trapped in your room?" Wolfram asked.

"I escape and left the kingdom for two years to study swordsmanship" Prince Wolfram said.

"Why?" Wolfram asked.

"My mother thinks it's dangerous and I'll hurt myself" Prince Wolfram said "I even told her I can defend myself. But the answer still remains no"

"And so you ran away and came back in 2 years" Wolfram said.

"She decided that I need to remain in the castle and she wouldn't let me step out of my room" Prince Wolfram said "Even though they tried to lock me in my room, I manage to escape. Half the time they don't even know I left"

"Wow, now continue telling me about what happened between you and Yuuri" Wolfram said.

"Right, I kind of fell in love with Yuuri because he was the first to see me as a person rather than a prince" Prince Wolfram said "I saw him again and he was looking at a field of flowers. I walked towards him but he was too deep in thought. He must have thought about something sad because he was crying. I wiped it away and he fell back in shock. We had a short conversation because I had to get back before they find out I left. I uh… kind of kissing him before I left"

"I see, so that's when you kissed him" Wolfram said as his grip on the reigns tightened causing his knuckles to turn white.

"The castle coming into view" Prince Wolfram said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I can see that, I'm not blind" Wolfram said and Prince Wolfram kept quiet. They reached the castle and dismount the horse.

"You seem tense. Is something wrong?" Prince Wolfram asked and then there was the clang of swords. Wolfram was defending a man from attacking Prince Wolfram.

"You're a fast one" the man said.

"You're not so bad yourself" Wolfram said.

"Who are you and what just happened?" Prince Wolfram asked.

"I'm Rajord"

"And he just tried to kill you" Wolfram hissed.

"You two look alike and I have no clue who my target so I'll be killing you both" Rajord said and lunged an attack at Prince Wolfram but he defends in time.

"Go on, I'll take care of things here" Prince Wolfram said.

"But you-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Prince Wolfram said as he defended another attack.

"Good luck" Wolfram shouted and ran into the castle.

"You too" Prince Wolfram whispered "Save to one you love"

~Sleeping Yuuri~

Wolfram ran into the castle and it was incredibly old. The walls were cracked and broken and there were cobwebs everywhere. He saw a maid or someone similar to one walk by and he approached her.

"Do you know where to tallest tower is?" Wolfram asked.

"You're not allowed in here" the lady said "Leave at once"

"I was… hired today by Saralegui to… watch over the prisoner in the tallest tower" Wolfram said.

"Oh, I see. Walk straight from here until you see stairs, go up and turn left, walk down the hall until the end and there will be stairs case to the room" the lady said.

"Thanks" Wolfram said and ran off.

"Fool" the lady slowly change to Saralegui "I hope you like your surprise"

~Sleeping Yuuri~

Wolfram ran as fast as possible up the stairs and down the hall. He finally reached the end of the hall and found the door the lady was talking about. He reached for the door knob when he heard a door creak behind him.

"Wolfram, is that you?" a voice said. Wolfram tensed when he heard the voice.

'It can't be' He slowly turned around to confirm his guess and froze when he saw him. One word left his lips "Yuuri"

* * *

><p>Another cliff-hanger! The middle might be a little fast-paced but I couldn't really think of anything to fill in the gaps… I really enjoy the progress of the story! Few more chapters to go! Who knows how many that is! Well, please read &amp; review!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Special thanks to Elle von Werner! I promise to update as frequent as possible! But for now read chapter 13!

* * *

><p>"Lord Weller, I know it's hard but you have to kill him" Murata called. Conrad was slightly scratched on his left arm but Zeron was heavily injured. His left leg has been slashed and his right side has a deep gash. He was panting heavily and yet still fighting.<p>

"If I must" Conrad W. said as he stabbed Zeron in the heart.

"Thank you… for freeing me" Zeron said "Your friend… is in the tallest tower… of the castle. Go in the castle… up the stairs… down the left hall… at the end of the hall… open the right door… go up the staircase to the room"

"What do you mean by freed?" Murata asked.

"Saralegui… threatened to kill my family… if I didn't do as he said… I thank you very much… go before it's too late" Zeron said. Conrad W. quickly putted the sword out quickly and looked sadly at the dead body.

"You do the right thing Lord Weller" Murata said and placed a hand on Conrad W.'s shoulder "We should go now"

"Okay" Conrad W. said and mounted the horse.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"Mike, why are you doing this?" Conrad asked. They were both panting harshly but Mike was more injured. He was slashed on his right leg, slightly scratched on his left cheek and his right arm was bleeding rapidly. Conrad, on the other hand, had a small yet deep cut on his left arm and his leg was slightly wounded.

"I was ordered to" Mike replied and attacked Conrad.

"Were you always working for Saralegui?" Conrad asked as he defended.

"Of course" Mike said. He jumped back and looked behind him. He turned back to Conrad and smirked "I have to go now. Have fun looking for your friend"

A portal appeared behind him and he walked into it.

"Now that he left and whoa" Prince Yuuri noticed the deep cut on Conrad's arm "Are you going to be fine?"

"I'll survive" Conrad said.

"So now what?" Prince Yuuri asked. Conrad W. and Murata went up to them "You guys made it"

"Yeah, it was tough though" Murata said.

"Did he run away?" Prince Yuuri asked.

"No" Murata said "He died"

"By my sword" Conrad W. added.

"Mike ran away because Saralegui opened a portal for him" Prince Yuuri said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Murata asked.

"I'll be fine" Conrad replied.

"You shouldn't put so much strain on it or it's going to bleed like mad" Murata said.

"I'll keep that in mind" Conrad said.

"We should get going" Conrad W. said "The sun is setting soon"

"Let's get going then" Prince Yuuri said.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"I'm so sorry Saralegui" Mike said and his legs gave out. Saralegui caught him before he fell to the floor and helped him to the bed.

"You did well" Saralegui said "Now rest, you need it"

Mike was Saralegui's only friend. Mike stuck to Saralegui through thick and thin. Saralegui refused to use Mike as a spy in the castle but he refused to take no as an answer and he wanted to help fight. Saralegui blamed himself for the condition that his friend was in. He ran off to find the medicine to help Mike's situation.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"It can't be you" Wolfram said. He was still in shock and was doing a terrible job of covering it.

"How can it not be?" Yuuri said "I'm standing in front of you"

"You're not Yuuri" Wolfram said "Yuuri is in the room up these stairs"

"But I really am Yuuri" Yuuri whined "How do want me to prove it?"

"Saralegui said that you were in deep sleep and only awaken by the kiss from your true love"

"I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember was being with Lord Ken and then I woke up in the room. I walked out here and saw you" Yuuri explained.

"That still doesn't prove your Yuuri" Wolfram said

"We should get out of here before Saralegui appears" Yuuri said. He grabbed Wolfram's wrist and tugged him to come along but he stood in the same spot "What's wrong Wolfram, we have to go now"

"You're not Yuuri" was all Wolfram said.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked.

"You don't think I know my fiancé well enough. Well I do and you're not him" Wolfram said with hatred and anger.

"I thought my acting was good" 'Yuuri' said "How could you tell?"

"I know my fiancé well" Wolfram said.

"What are you going to do now? Run up the stairs and save your fiancé?" 'Yuuri' asked "Please, he doesn't love you. You can't save him"

"I can always try" Wolfram said.

"Look, he might not be real like me. Instead why don't you come with me?" 'Yuuri' said "I would get you the love you deserve that the real Yuuri never gave you"

* * *

><p>Haha, evil prevails! When I mean evil, I mean cliff-hangers again! Do you think Wolfram will follow the fake Yuuri or go for the one in the tower? Please read &amp; review!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Special thanks to Elle von Werner and xprincewolf09 for reviewing! Please enjoy chapter 14! This is the last chapter!

* * *

><p>"Come with me Wolfram" 'Yuuri' said "I would love you and stay with you forever"<p>

"That's all nice and all" Wolfram said and stabbed 'Yuuri' in the heart "but you aren't the real Yuuri that I love"

"He will never love you back the way you do" 'Yuuri' said. Wolfram pulled out his sword and 'Yuuri' fell to the ground. He slowly disintegrated into dust.

"No matter how much you look, sound, and act like Yuuri, you will never be Yuuri" Wolfram said and opened the door. He raced up the stairs and opened another door leading to another room. He entered the room and the first thing he sees is Yuuri. He ran over to Yuuri and saw him sleeping peaceful but his expression was troubled and sad.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

Yuuri sat in the middle of nowhere but it was dark everywhere. Everyone left him. His parents, Shori, Murata, Gwendal, even Gunter and Greta. Conrad just left and Yuuri was already half the half broken. Then Wolfram walked out. Yuuri saw him and ran to hug the blonde but he didn't hug back.

"Wolfram, you don't know how much I miss you" Yuuri said.

"You don't know how much pain I was in" Wolfram said with no emotions.

"What are you saying?" Yuuri asked and Wolfram released himself from Yuuri's embrace.

"I'm saying that I'm tired of waiting and chasing after you"

"You don't mean that, right? Tell me you're joking" Yuuri said. He was looking Wolfram straight in the eyes. His eyes held no emotions, they were just blank.

"I'm serious, Yuuri. I'm tired of playing games. Good bye Yuuri" Wolfram said and turned around to leave. He walked away and Yuuri could only watch Wolfram's fading figure. Once he was gone, Yuuri slumped to the ground crying.

"I'm sorry Wolfram" Yuuri said "I knew you were hurting but I never knew it was that bad"

Yuuri cried uncontrollably for a few minutes. Then he felt arms wrapped around him, familiar warmth radiated off of this person. He looked up to see a smiling face.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaimed as Wolfram wiped away his tears.

"You wimp! I told you crying aren't going to solve anything" Wolfram said demandingly and his eyes softened "I promised I would never leave you"

"Thank you" Yuuri whispered and Wolfram smiled. Suddenly, a bright light blinded Yuuri and the next thing he saw was a little blonde kid that looked much like Saralegui, standing beside a man that looked like his father.

"Saralegui" the man said to catch the boy's attention but he was much too busy staring at the butterflies "You really like butterflies, don't you?"

"Yes daddy, butterflies are pretty" Saralegui said in an adorable way.

"Butterflies love being free, just like people. Just don't make the same mistake that daddy did" the man said.

"Okay daddy, Saralegui promise to be a good boy so daddy would be happy" Saralegui said.

"That's my boy" the man said and gently ruffled the boy's hair.

Yuuri smiled. It was happy and cute. But the next part isn't so happy.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

Wolfram didn't like it. He had only seen that expression once and that was when Conrad betrayed them to help Big Shimaron. He quickly looked out the window and the sun was setting!

Wolfram began to panic then calmed down. He looked at Yuuri and smiled. This was going to be their first kiss. Well, second one but the first one doesn't count because Shinou interfered. Wolfram leaned over and kissed Yuuri. He slowly sat up and waited for Yuuri to wake up but he didn't.

"You wimp, wake up" Wolfram said, holding Yuuri's hand with tears streaming down his face "It's not funny, wake up"

But Yuuri didn't react or move. Wolfram started sobbing, still holding Yuuri's hand, because his fiancé was gone forever. He's never going to be there for Wolfram to yell at. And most importantly, never there to smile the smile that always warm his heart.

Then a miracle happened, Yuuri's finger moved!

"Yuuri?" Wolfram looked up as Yuuri opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times to adjust. He turned his head to the side and smiled when he saw Wolfram. Then he sat up with Wolfram's help.

"Someone said that crying isn't going to solve anything" Yuuri teased.

"You scared me, you wimp" Wolfram said, wiping his tears with his sleeves "Don't do that again!"

"It doesn't work very well when you're crying" Yuuri said "But crying does show that you really do care"

"Huh? Yuuri, you're talking non-sense again" Wolfram complained.

"I'm really sorry" Yuuri said and Wolfram looked confused "Let me explain"

"Explain what?" Wolfram asked.

"What happened before the switching incident" Yuuri said.

"You better not be cheating on me" Wolfram said.

"I wasn't" Yuuri said "I was with Conrad"

"So you were cheating on me" Wolfram complained "With my brother!"

"No! I didn't" Yuuri said, trying to calm the blonde. He doesn't want to know if Wolfram can use maryoku here "Can you let me finish before you interrupt?"

"Fine" Wolfram said and sat on the bed, facing Yuuri.

"I needed some help" Yuuri said and continued since Wolfram didn't interrupt him "I wasn't sure what to do. I was shy and I went to Conrad. He told me I should be true to myself and not to care about what other think"

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram asked, puzzled.

"Wolfram, I love you" Yuuri said, looking at Wolfram in the eyes. Wolfram blushed and looked away but could still see Yuuri in the corner of his eye "but I refused to accept you because you're a guy but I realized how stupid I wound. I wanted to tell you my feelings but I was shy and I just didn't have courage to"

"So you went and talk to Conrad about" Wolfram said, feeling a bit betrayed. He changed from looking away to his hands.

"I couldn't talk to Gwendal of Gunter about it. Greta's too young and Cheri would just rush and tell you. And so, it ended up being Conrad" Yuuri explained.

"This is nice and sweet but I have to interrupt" Yuuri and Wolfram turned to see the owner of voice and found…

"Saralegui" Wolfram hissed ad was about to unsheathe his sword when Yuuri stopped him "Yuuri? What are you doing?"

"So you're Saralegui. You don't look much different from your father" Yuuri said and both Saralegui and Wolfram's eyes widen.

"How do you know my father?" It's impossible!" Saralegui exclaimed.

"Yuuri, this is not Saralegui, king of Small Shimaron. This is the Saralegui that switch you and Prince Yuuri, kidnapped me and Prince Wolfram, put you into deep sleep and tried to change you into someone entirely different" Wolfram said.

"I know" Yuuri said, which made them more confused than ever.

"Then how do you know about him?" Wolfram asked.

"You never seen me before" Saralegui added.

"I never saw you in person" Yuuri said.

"Then how did you see him" Wolfram asked.

"I saw his memories" Yuuri said.

"You saw his what?" Wolfram exclaimed.

"How? How did you do that?" Saralegui sad "What did you see?"

"I'm not sure how it happened. I was talking to Wolfram and there was bright light that blinded me" Yuuri said "I saw Saralegui as a child with his father. Then Saralegui's father being killed right in front of him"

"Stop it" Saralegui shouted while covering his ears.

"He made a friend, his name was Mike. They were both orphans. Saralegui plotted revenge against Prince Yuuri's parents because they were responsible for his father" Yuuri said and everyone came into the room. They saw Saralegui backing up to wall, then noticed Yuuri. Conrad W. and Murata rushed to Yuuri while the others stayed at the doorway.

"Your Majesty, are you okay?" Conrad W. asked.

"I'm fine" Yuuri said with a reassuring smile "By the way, it's Yuuri"

"Of course" Conrad W. said.

"You scared us Shibuya" Murata said.

"Sorry about that" Yuuri said.

"Wimp" Wolfram muttered but Yuuri didn't hear him.

"What should we do about Saralegui?" Conrad asked.

"I'll kill you all. You ruined my plans" Saralegui shouted.

"We should kill him for kidnapping and attempted murder" Prince Yuuri said.

"No" Yuuri said, his eyes still focused on Saralegui.

"No? You said no?" Prince Yuuri said angrily.

"Yuuri, do you know what you just said" Wolfram asked "Saralegui put you into deep sleep and you said no?"

"He only made these mistakes because of a misunderstanding" Yuuri said, which made everyone confused.

"Misunderstanding? What misunderstanding? There is no understanding! His parents killed my father" Saralegui shouted, pointing at Prince Yuuri.

"His parents have nothing to do with this" Yuuri said firmly "The assassins were originally after you, Saralegui"

"Oh, so his parents want to kill me then my father!"

"That's not it! Let me finish!" Yuuri said and Saralegui shut his mouth "The assassins were bounty hunters. They wanted to sell you on the black market. Your father found out and hid you. When they came and couldn't find you, they thought that Yuuri's parents would reward them for the death of the person who cursed their son"

"So Yuuri's parents didn't kill my father" Saralegui said in disbelief and slump to the ground "And all I did wasn't revenge"

"Revenge or not, it's still bad" Prince Wolfram said.

"Saralegui, it's not too late to change. Do the right thing and surrender" Yuuri said kindly "Admit what you did was wrong and start over"

"Admit I'm wrong? Why should I do that? So you can kill me? I don't think so" Saralegui said.

"If you understand what you did was wrong, then you wouldn't continue doing it" Wolfram said.

"Like Shibuya always say, 'Everyone deserves another chance' and so do you" Murata said.

"I agree" Prince Wolfram said "If you change, then I'll forgive what you did"

"I guess I forgive him too" Prince Yuuri said.

"Everyone agrees to forget what you did before so you can have a new start" Yuuri said.

"What do I do now?" Saralegui asked.

"You should apologize to King Sohma and Queen Miko for sort of kidnapping their son. Then apologize to Lady Cheri for kidnapping her son" Conrad said.

"But what if they don't forgive me?" Saralegui asked.

"My mother is very understanding" Prince Wolfram said "when it's other people"

"Yuuri's parents are also understanding" Conrad said.

"Thank you everyone" Saralegui said and turned to Yuuri "I suppose you want to go back now"

"About time" Wolfram muttered.

"That would be greatly appreciated" Murata said. Saralegui lifted his hand and a portal appeared.

"I guess this is goodbye" Saralegui said.

"It's nice meeting all of you" Yuuri said.

"Thank you for all your help" Murata said and they walked into the portal.

"No, thank you, Yuuri Shibuya" Saralegui whispered.

"Are you going to come quietly or are we going to have to force you?" Prince Yuuri asked.

"I'll come but I need to visit my friend first" Saralegui said.

"There better not be any funny business" Prince Yuuri warned.

"There isn't" Saralegui said. He got up and walked to the door. They walked down the stairs and turned left. They passed by the staircase they came up from and walked down the right hall. This one was cleaner and better lit. Saralegui stopped in front of a door and Prince Yuuri grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"He's in here but don't scare him. He's heavily injured"

"We promise to not scare him" Conrad said and placed a hand on Prince Yuuri's shoulder.

"Good" Saralegui said and opened the door. They went into the room and gasped.

"What are you doing here? Where's my sword?"

"Mike calm down. It's fine" Saralegui said and Mike took a few deep breathes "I decided to turn myself in. I did horrible things that I shouldn't have"

"Like I said before, I'm always with you" Mike said.

"Get some rest. I'll be back to check on you later"

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"Ow"

"You stupid wimp, how much could that hurt?"

"I'm not a wimp" Yuuri said, pouting "Besides, you're sitting on me"

"Oh" Wolfram said with a slight blush. They landed back in the Maoh's room, which is Yuuri and Wolfram's room. He got off Yuuri and helped him up. Conrad W. and Murata sneaked out of room, leaving the two alone. Wolfram and Yuuri brushed off the dirt and dust on them. Wolfram looked at Yuuri and blushed at the memory of Yuuri's confession. Yuuri looked at Wolfram, who immediately looked away.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked, cluelessly.

"Nothing" Wolfram lied.

"I know you well enough to tell that there's something bothering you" Yuuri said "Now tell me what the problem is?"

"How do I know you're the real Yuuri?" Wolfram said.

"I am Yuuri. Wait, what do you mean by 'real'?"

"On my way to save you, I was confronted by another Yuuri" Wolfram said "He admitted that he was a fake after I told him that I know that he's a fake"

"How do I prove it to you?" Yuuri asked "Do you want me to tell you I love you again?"

"But he also said that he would love me like the real Yuuri never did" Wolfram said and Yuuri walked closer to him. Yuuri held his fiancé waist and kissed him. Wolfram was surprised by Yuuri's advance but did kiss back.

"Did he kiss you?" Yuuri asked when they parted.

"No" Wolfram answered "but it still doesn't prove your Yuuri"

"Then what do you want me to do?" Yuuri asked with a pout.

'He's so cute when he's pouting' Wolfram thought. He held the hilt of his sword and saw Yuuri flinch.

"Wolfram, what are you doing?" Yuuri asked nervously.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"So you are the one responsible for my son's kidnapping"

"Yes Lady Cheri" Saralegui answered.

"And he regrets what he has done" Prince Wolfram added.

"I truthfully apologize for my actions" Saralegui said.

"I forgive you since you do sound sincere" Lady Cheri said "But if this happens again-"

"It wouldn't happen again" Saralegui interrupted "There was a misunderstanding and I did the wrong thing"

"Have you met with King Sohma and explain what happened?"

"No" Conrad answered "We will be going now if we're doing here"

"You may leave" Lady Cheri said and they bowed. They were walking out when "Wolfram! Where do you think you're going?"

"I… Uh…"

"Is Wolfram not allowed to come?" Prince Yuuri asked "I was hoping he would come with us"

"Of course he's going with you" Lady Cheri said and Prince Wolfram sighed in relief while Prince Yuuri just smiled "Wolfram dear, I want you to stay with Yuuri. If you do leave when it's dark, you know what's going to happen"

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he stays for tonight" Prince Yuuri said and Prince Wolfram gulped nervously.

"Very well, you may leave now. I'll be seeing you tomorrow Wolfram dear" Lady Cheri said and they left for real.

"Your mother is also very interesting" Conrad said.

"How bad could she be?" Prince Yuuri asked.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"Wolfram, let me just confirm something" Yuuri said. He was backed up into a corner of the room with Wolfram in front of him, still holding his sword.

"What is it?" Wolfram asked.

"If you stab the fake one in the heart, he disintegrates into dust. If you stab me in the heart, I will die" Yuuri said.

"But I'll know if you're real or fake" Wolfram said.

"You rather have me dead to find out that I'm real"

"Or fake"

"What's the point?"

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"My Queen, you're crushing our son" King Sohma said.

"But I haven't seen him in such a long time" Queen Miko complained but loosen her grip a bit so Prince Yuuri could breathe.

"It's nice to see you too" Prince Yuuri said with a smile.

"But how did you return?" King Sohma asked.

"I had some help. Conrad, come in with our guests" Prince Yuuri called. Conrad came in with Prince Wolfram and Saralegui.

"You!" King Sohma and Queen Miko exclaimed and Saralegui flinched.

"Please clam down" Prince Yuuri said "Let us explain"

"Also understand that this is his son, Saralegui" Conrad said.

"Please explain" Queen Miko said, signalling Saralegui to speak.

Saralegui explained what happened with the addition help from Prince Yuuri, Prince Wolfram and Conrad.

"So basically you did all this for revenge" King Sohma said.

"And then you realized that there was a misunderstanding and came to apologize" Queen Miko added.

"Yes" Saralegui answered "I truly regret what I did"

"Mike was actually a spy within the castle" Queen Miko asked.

"Yes" Saralegui answered "I do apologize if he caused any problems"

"He didn't cause trouble" Queen Miko said "If he likes, he can work here officially"

"Do you really mean it?" Saralegui asked.

"Of course, he was really helpful" Queen Miko said.

"I'll tell him about your offer" Saralegui said "However, if Mike does agree, he will come in a couple of days"

"Why so?" King Sohma asked.

"Mike was heavily injured in helping me" Saralegui said.

"That's fine, he can have as much rest as he needs" Queen Miko said.

"Thank you for your understanding" Saralegui said.

~Sleeping Yuuri~

"You weren't actually going to kill me, right?" Yuuri asked. He managed to convince Wolfram that he was the real Yuuri and not kill him.

Wolfram walked to the bed and sat on his side. He leaned back on the backboard and closed his eyes.

"I was" Wolfram said and Yuuri flinched. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Yuuri "But I realize how silly- no, stupid I sounded"

"Maybe it was stupid but you're you" Yuuri said and received a glare from Wolfram. He walked over and sat beside Wolfram "I can't blame you making sure but can't you use a less dangerous way"

"That's the only way I know" Wolfram defended "When I found that the other Yuuri was a fake, I kill him"

"How did you figure out he was fake?" Yuuri asked.

"He was totally calm and wasn't wimpy"

"I'm not wimpy!"

"You're a wimp. Wimps are wimpy"

"I'm not a wimp!"

"If you're not a wimp, then you would marry me already!"

"Wolfram, I told you that I'm too young!"

"You wimp! You tell that you love me and you still refuse to marry me!"

"I'm just not ready" Yuuri whined "I promise I will"

"And when is that?" Wolfram asked.

"Some time in the future" Yuuri said meekly.

"You better not be cheating on me" Wolfram grumbled.

"I promise that you, Wolfram von Bielefeld, are the one and only person I will ever love" he said and kissed his one true love.

* * *

><p>That's it for Sleeping Yuuri! My first KKM story that is done! I really had fun with the story! However, there were times when I was writing this chapter, I have other ideas to make it longer but I really think I should end the story with this chapter!<p>

Thank you to the people who also stuck with the story! I really appreciate it! ! And an extra special thank you Elle von Werner for staying with my story since the beginning! I really appreciate your comments and anticipation! So just thanks to everyone who read this story!

I do want to make a sequel to this! I have ideas but I'm not so sure if it's going to work out… I will definitely try and finish Another chance next for those who are reading it! If I do write a sequel for this, it would definitely be after I finish Another chance! If you have any questions or comments about the story, the sequel or just anything, just PM me! Or email me! My email address is on the bottom of my profile!

Once again, thank you for reading my story! Please read & review!

Added note: The sequel is probably not going to happen... for many reasons! I'm sorry but I never made any promises!


	15. About my OCs

This is a character list of my OCs. It used to be one my profile but I figured it would be a long profile if I keep it like that… I'm really sorry for any inconvenience.

* * *

><p>Important notice: Everyone in Prince Yuuri's world looks the same.<p>

Name: Prince Yuuri

Age: 17

Personality: If you couldn't tell, he is extremely cocky, especially towards Wolfram von Bielefeld because of the 'incident'. He actually a nice person but he can really hold a grudge. You could also say that he acts like Wolfram.

Name: Prince Wolfram

Age: 19

Personality: He is really nice (like Yuuri Shibuya). But he's also a rebel.

Name: Conrad

Age: looks like 31

Personality: He is really helpful and Prince Yuuri trusts him and ONLY him. He is one of Prince Yuuri's guardian.

Name: Gunter

Age: looks like 29

Personality: He is VERY emotional. He worries and cry about every little thing. Well, not EVERY little thing but everything that has to do with Prince Yuuri. He is one of Prince Yuuri's guardian.

Name: Gwendal

Age: looks like 45 (it's because of all the wrinkles on his forehead)

Personality: He seems grumpy at the time but he's really caring. He's even more caring than Gunter but he doesn't show it. He is also an amazing cook. He is one of Prince Yuuri's guardian.

Name: King Sohma

Age: 42

Personality: He is a very reasonable person but sometimes his emotions get the best of him especially when it's about Prince Yuuri.

Name: Queen Miko

Age: 34

Personality: She is a kind hearted person. She is somewhat a perfectionist and likes things her way.

Name: Ken Murata

Age: 20

Personality: He is an old friend of Yuuri and Wolfram but they don't remember him much. He was used by his father before but he is slowly gaining his independence. He really loves Yuuri but he doesn't know if he only loves Prince Yuuri because he can gain freedom from his father or he truly love him.

Name: Mike

Age: 22

Info: He's a soldier. Actually a friend of Saralegui, spying within the castle.

Name: Dontal

Age: 27

Info: He's also a soldier.

Name: Zeron

Age: 23

Info: He was hired by Saralegui.

Name: Rajord

Age: 38

Info: He was hired by Saralegui.


End file.
